Pimik
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: The story of one green pikmin and his life. A lot of twists and turns and a wide range of loveable characters. First attempt at Pikmin fanfiction. Only one to have an actual end.
1. Chapter 0: Pimik

Chapter 0: Pimik

It started on a mountain. A tall mountain. It was as high as the sky itself, and on top sat the green onion. The green onion that contained the green pikmin. Inside one of its quarters, a green pikmin was sleeping. Another had walked in, looking for something. Or someone.

"WHY DON'T YOU WAKE UP!!" shouted Mipki. Pimik woke with a start. He jumped onto the floor and stared at the feet of Mipki. He got up and dusted himself down.

"You are a very heavy sleeper," she said. Pimik chuckled nervously. He walked past her and out into the main room. He slid down the Onion's legs, getting larger as he fell. Soon, he came to the bottom and saw everyone was already outside. He looked around.

"It's sure is a nice day," he said. He walked past some hunters who were scurrying to a slope. He walked over to some gatherers who were busy, trying to knock down a pellet posy. One collapsed, and two quickly picked it up and took it to the Onion. Pimik stretched his arms and walked to a small secluded spot where he could lie down and watch the sky. Pimik watched the clouds as they wafted in the air. He sighed. He wished he could only fly. Then he remembered. He could.

He stood up and started to turn his flower petals. He started to hover, and gradually, he flew into the sky. He wasn't very high when he looked across the vast lands. He looked down on the Fearful Peak, on which he lived. He flew onto a tree and sat for a while. He watched the hunters trying to kill a Red Bulborian. They were doing well. He laughed. Then he watched the small leaf pikmin playing with each other. He laughed again. He closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he saw another pikmin running across the peak. He was waving his arms. Pimik tried to hear what he was saying.

"Everybody! Everybody! We've found something amazing! Come see! Come see!" the pikmin shouted. A few other pikmin followed him. Pimik started to fly and follow him too. He followed the pikmin to a small clearing, with a very interesting sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed one of the pikmin. Mipki was staring at the odd object. Smoke was pouring from it and the remains of smashed glass, ripped clothing, and a back pack of some kind left the traces that something had got whatever had landed with the Spaceship. One of the pikmin touched. Suddenly, the ship sprouted an arm that pushed itself upright. It stood on its three legs with a bent antenna.

"Alert! Alert! Severe damage taken! In need of repair! Repeat, in need of repair!" it sounded as it struggled to stay upright. The pikmin that touched it was drawn aback.

"Greetings," he said, "my name is Kipnim. We do not wish to harm." The ship protruded a large arm with a camera on the end. It examined Kipnim.

"Data Analysis Complete. Recognizing creature as green pikmin, the flying type pikmin," the ship said. Pimik gasped. 'How did it know that' he thought...


	2. Part 0: Chapter 1: It

Part 0

Chapter 1: It

Kipnim was mucking about with the internal workings of the odd space ship. Pimik was inside and looking around. It had all sorts of weird devices and flashing lights. He smiled. Mipki walked in and crossed her arms. Pimik shrugged. They walked outside to the huddle of pikmin. They were all watching as Kipnim and three other pikmin fiddled with the wires protruding from the internal workings of the space ship. Some pikmin brought pieces of metal and all sorts of helpful items as they worked hard at the spaceship. Pimik walked to the control panel inside and looked at it. One button caught his eye. 'Launch Ship'.


	3. Part 0: Chapter 2: Launch

Part 0

Chapter 2: Launch

Kipnim had been working hard on the ship and had nearly figured out how to make it fly. Pimik wasn't really bothered. He went back to his spot. Mipki walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you ever work!?" she asked, sternly. Pimik looked up at her.

"Because... um...uh..." He thought. Mipki sighed and walked away. Pimik walked out of his spot and looked around. He watched the hunters going back out to hunting and he stared over the trees at the giant blue cloud approaching... 'Wait a second' thought Pimik 'clouds aren't blue'. He watched the cloud get bigger and larger as it grew in the sky. Some other pikmin watched it too. From the trees, he saw water, and he realized. One pikmin walked to the water and touched it. It was warm. The pikmin peered into the trees... just to be savaged by an oncoming Water Dumple. The pikmin screamed and ran. Kipnim jumped. Mipki ran around in a panic. Pimik suddenly thought.

"TO THE ONION!!" he shouted. Some pikmin heard him and ran to the onion. But only a few made it as more Water Dumples crawled out form the trees and started eating the pikmin. Pimik had no choice; he grabbed Mipki and ran into the ship.

"Hey!" shouted Kipnim. He slammed the ships hull shut and tightened the bolts with a screwdriver, with the help of his friend, Kimin. More pikmin ran inside. Pimik watched as more pikmin were being chased by the Water Dumples. Then came the sound. It was a roar of some kind. He looked up at the same blue cloud, and saw the rushing water as it toppled into the ground just as the ship's door closed. Only nine of them had made it to the ship. They watched the rushing water and the Water Dumples as it carried them away with the pikmin, and their Onion. The water was rising, and it started spilling into the ship. Mipki panicked. Pimik quickly ran tot he control board and pressed the button he had seen before.  
'Launch Ship'. They saw no more of the rushing waters of the Fearful Peak.


	4. Part 0: Chapter 3: Accidental

Part 0

Chapter 3: Accidental

Kipnim was having a hard time trying to figure out how to control the ship. They were arriving somewhere, but where?!

"What's that bleeping noise?" asked one of the pikmin on board. Pimik looked at the control board.

"Com...Mune..icay...shun...link. What's that do you think?" he said. Mipki shrugged.

"I don't think there's time to find out," said Kimin, looking out the window.

"Why?" asked another pikmin.

"Because there seems to be a stone building heading our waaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" shouted Kimin.

CRASH!!


	5. Part 0: Chapter 4: Landing

Part 0

Chapter 4: Landing

Pimik helped everyone out the ship. Kipnim was busy looking at the damaged parts while Kimin was trying to communicate with the odd thing that Kipnim had met. As soon as Kipnim had left the ship, a large being had asked him if he was Pik. Whoever this Pik character, Kipnim replied with no, and itnropduced himself as Kipnim.

"Du sprechen si pikmin talk?" she asked it.

"Uh, this could be a problem," stated another being next to it.

"What's wrong?" asked Pimik, intrigued.

"The computer lost control of one of the pikflies. It's bio-readings are still registering, but it's not taking any commands," answered the being. Pimik didn't understand a single word of what he said.

"Okay. What's a Pikfly?" Pimik replied.

"The pikflies are basically an artificial pikmin," answered a third being, "So, lost control. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The beings began to talk amongst themselves, until one bent his left arm, so that the hand was pointing behind him. He shot a red energy bullet, which impacted something just as it was coming out of a corridor.

"Is it..?" Pimik asked, not even sure what it was.

"Stunned," said teh second being, "And if my calculations are right, it will remain unconscious for the next half-hour." The thign meddled with his arm, and something else hovered near the damaged ship.

The beings began to talk again until a pikmin nearby seemingly woke up. Pimik was confused where this unusual group had come from.

"Is it me?" asked the pikmin as it woke up.

"No PIK!" yelled the first being.

"Well let's put this guy away first," said the second as the 'something else' sucked the weird stunned thing up.

"Who is Pik?" Pimik asked.

"A green Pikmin that was kidnapped." answered the first being.

"A green Pikmin!?" Pimik said as he look back his friends. They huddled together.

"I think we should help them," said Pimik.

"Since when do you take charge?" asked Kipnim.

"Since we are able to help one of our kind! Now will you all help?" asked Pimik.

"Of course!" said all the others. They turned around to see the being still looking at them.

"We'll help!" Pimik said.


	6. Part 0: Chapter 5: Order

Part 0

Chapter 5: Order

"You stay here with Kimin and... what's your name?" he said, pointing to one of the other pikmin.

"Kin," he said.

"Right. You stay here with Kipnim and Kimin and try to fix this ship," Pimik ordered. He turned back to the beings who were waiting for them, not knowing their exact names.

"Right," he said, "lets go!"

They set off through the castle, taking sharp turns everywhere. Soon, they arrived at a room that everyone ran in. One being shot a bolt of something at another much different being. However, it responded by letting loose an Emperor Bulblax. But after drinking a weird solution, it turned massive and aggressive. Pimik held everyone back for a second, watching as it flung four fo their new colleagues out the window. They made a quick plan.


	7. Part 0: Chapter 6: Attack

Part 0

Chapter 6: Attack

"CHARGE!!" he shouted. They all jumped onto the Emperor Bulblax's face and started whacking, but it didn't seem to do anything.  
"Ha-ha! It seems my pet is too tough for you!" shouted the evil being. Quickly, Pimik jumped off before the Emperor Bulblax shook off the rest and licked up two of them.  
"NO!" cried out Pimik.


	8. Part 0: Chapter 7: Repair

Part 0

Chapter 7: Repair

It had been quite some time since Nim and Kip had been eaten by the bulblax. Rednaxela had fled after he saw what Kipnim had done. For while Pimik and the others were busy trying to fight the emperor bulblax, Kipnim had fixed the main engine, but as the rest of the power circuit was intact, once it was fixed...it started the engines right away and blew it through fifteen corridors before it flipped and bust its engines again. It had already burnt through the lab and it had made a hole straight through for anything to come in. Thankfully, the friends who were in there had not been hurt. But the emperor bulblax was still on the loose, and it was looking for Pimik and his team. They had ran off down the corridors until they had stopped. Pimik was scared and made sure that everyone who should be with him, was.  
"Kipmi?"  
"Here,"  
"Mipki?"  
"Here,"  
"Kin?"  
No answer  
"Kin!?"  
Still no answer.  
"Uh oh," said Kipmi.


	9. Part 0: Chapter 8: Oops

Part 0

Chapter 8: Oops

Kipnim ran down the corridor and passed their friends.

"Hey, have you seen a rocket anywhere that has created some holes?" he asked one of them.

"We're kind of busy," he replied.

"Ok," said Kipnim, "oh, and can you tell the owner of this place I'm sorry." He ran down the holes with Kimin and Miki close behind.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, the Zomblax spat out two pikmin due to the work of the beings. Nim and Kip shook their heads.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Kip.

"Who are you?" asked the being.

"It's Kip. That's Nim. Do I look okay?" said Kip.

"Aside from the mushroom on your head, yeah," replied the being.

"Hah!" said Nim.

"Shut up!" said Kip, glaring at him, "you've got one too!"

"Ha-aw," said Nim.

The being was right. They both had large mushrooms on their heads, yet they were still themselves. They weren't zombimin yet.


	10. Part 0: Chapter 9: Goodbye

Part 0

Chapter 9: Goodbye

Pimik was now too tired to run any more. He was hoping everyone was still running with him. He quickly ran down the twisting corridors until, he found the ship that had crashed. Kipnim had fixed it once more. Pimik ushered everyone in the ship.

"I'm going alone to find our friends! It's too dangerous for anyone else," he said. Kipnim grasped his arm.

"Too dangerous for you too!" he said quickly. Pimik pulled his arm away, and ran down the corridor... to be greeted by a MAL. It started to shoot at him. He ran as fast as he could, back to the ship.

"On second thoughts, let's leave them all behind," he decided. The man-at-legs shot at the ship, just denting the plates, before the ship made another hole in the roof, and blasted into the sky, leaving Kin behind.

Kin didn't really Mind being left behind. He didn't know. He was quite unhappy to be left with Nim and Kip, the two who came out the emperor bulblax as well. He had a giant mushroom on his head which didn't make him feel any better. But, oh well.


	11. Part 1: Chapter 1: It Begins

Part 1

Chapter 1: It Begins  
Pimik was lying in his favourite spot in the Forest of Hope. It was a small hut with an open hole in the roof. He loved to watch the clouds as they passed through the sky. He was quite tire after collecting five pellets and just wanted to relax. It had been quite some time since the colony left the Fearful Peak (Now known as the High Atop Pool). Kipki was outside helping Kim and Mimi with a pellet they had knocked down. Kipnim was working hard at the Dome of Catastrophe. He had built it form the many pieces of the smashed ship they had used. The same control pod was on top but still was babbling jibberish. Pimik was content as he watched the clouds gather and change into the many shapes. He had found a lot of things of usefulness in the past few days including an odd spherical object, a climbing robe and three pieces of sweet berry. He was puckered out. The Dome of Catastrophe was now their Onion but it was larger than a normal Onion. This was because they didn't know how to do the smaller, larger affect. He closed his eyes and thought of nothingness. Nimk, Mimik and Pipi were running towards the trees, going to search for meat. Kim and Mimi were carrying the pellet to the Dome of Catastrophe by themselves now. Kipki smiled. Pimik just listened to the rustling grass. He listened to the songs of the working pikmin and he listened to the scream of Nimk. The scream of Nimk? He sat upright. Everyone (15 in total) was looking in the direction of the long grass. Mimik and Pipi were running out with a Red Bulborian giving chase. There was no sign of Nimk. Kipki rushed Mimi and Kim to the Dome of Catastrophe. Kipnim jumped onto the Red Bulborian, trying to stop it. Three other pikmin helped him. Soon, seven pikmin were battling with the Bulborian as it tried to eat them. Pimik, Kipki, Mimi, Kim and the rest of the pikmin had rushed into the Dome of Catastrophe. Screams and shouts were heard other the growls of the fearsome Bulborian. Then silence. The seven pikmin carried the beast into the dome and let the ships control pod change it into newborn pikmin. Pimik sighed with relief. 'That was close' he thought.


	12. Part 1: Chapter 2: The Newcomers

Part 1

Chapter 2: The Newcomers  
Pimik gazed out the window. He watched the stars and the moon. He saw Kipnim still working on the Dome of Catastrophe in the night. How scared must he be? He saw Kimin helping him. Pimik looked out into the trees. There was something beyond them that was not right...  
Next morning; he started to gather some of the pellets on the Pellet Posies. He knocked down a one pellet and took it back. He knocked down a five pellet and got some of the other pikmin to help him. Soon, he had made twenty new pikmin. He laughed as he watched them go outside to play. Kim and Mimi had both found some nectar the other day and were already bulky, surly buds. He walked to his seeing spot. He watched the clouds as they went by. Then something caught his eye. A large tree leant over the hut and on one of the visible branches, he could see something shiny. He got up and walked over to the tree. Slowly, he flew up to the branch. He walked along it tot he odd object. It looked familiar. Slowly, he pushed it over the top and let it tumble to the ground below. It didn't shatter; it just sat n the ground. More pikmin came over to look at the object. It was square and black and had two lights on it. Pimik flew down to it. Kipnim was summoned to it and soon, all the pikmin were crowding to see the mysterious object. Kipnim walked around it and touched one of the lights. It was glass. The rest, however, was different. He sighed. Pimik walked towards it to.  
"What do you think it is?" he asked. Kipnim frowned.  
"I don't know," he said, quietly. He pushed onto the side. Suddenly, when it hit the ground, a speaker popped out of it. Kipnim jumped. Pimik tilted his head to the side. The speaker turned a 360 degree turn and disappeared back into the box. A flap opened and two wires shot out and slammed into the ground. Another flap opened and two more wires sprouted and disappeared into the ground. Then, the box sprouted three legs from the bottom. The two lights flashed on top and the speaker appeared in between them. The box expanded twice the size it was before. It glowed a darkly colour. Some of the pikmin had run into the Dome. Just when it couldn't get any weirder, a circle opened in the bottom, in between the three legs, and five pikmin fell out. Then rolled and stood in a line. Kipnim gasped. Kipki ran to Pimik while Mimi and Kim held each other. Mimik and Pipi stared at the five pikmin while Kimin was feeling scared. The five pikmin looked different. They were black, but they all carried an odd device. It looked like an ARM that Pimik had seen in his past. One of the pikmin walked to Kipnim.  
"y-y-yes?" he asked, stuttering slightly.  
"We come in peace," the pikmin said, "my name is Pik and this is my team: Nim, Nin, Ten and Do." Pik placed his left hand on his chest and saluted.  
"We come from Hocotate," he said. Pimik frowned. Nin faced him.  
"We have come for exploration," she said. Pimik bit his lip.  
"For we are the pikmin tomorrow, today," said Do. That was when Pimik got even more confused.


	13. Part 1: Chapter 3: Collecting

Part 1

Chapter 3: Collecting  
Pimik was sitting in his chamber. He was staring at the moonless night and thinking about Pik, Min, Nin, Ten and Do. Who were they? What sort of 'exploration' do they mean? And why do their names sound familiar? He sighed and lay on his bed and went to sleep.  
He woke up the next morning with a bit of hustle and bustle. Everyone outside was restless for some reason. He looked out of his window and saw the rush of pikmin everywhere getting pellets, but a lot of the pikmin were crowded around the black pikmin form yesterday. Quickly, Pimik ran outside to them.  
"What's going on?" he asked Kipki. Kipki faced him.  
"The Black Pikmin from yesterday said that they can carry five times as much as we can! We all want them to help us with hunting, gathering, and lots more things!" she replied, too excited to stay still. Pimik walked away, not really interested and flew up into the sky. He hovered only a few feet (pikmin size) above ground. He looked at the gathering of pikmin and how they fussed over a bit of help. Then he heard the black pikmin announcing something. He tried to listen.  
"Pikmin, pikmin, we are sorry but our uses are to gather information about this planet and document it in our artificial onion. We are sorry for inconvenience," said one of them. Pimik flew down to them.  
"What kind of information?" he asked. Everyone was leaving to do their jobs now leaving only Pimik with them.  
"Things like, encyclopaedias, cave drawings, maps, that sort of thing," said Ten.  
"Well, why don't you look inside our Catastrophe Dome? There are lots of things we've collected over the weeks," said Pimik, trying to be helpful. Nin nodded. Pimik showed them into the Treasure Hoard of the Catastrophe Dome. It was large. It held lots of shelves to hold all sorts of things. On the shelves was a collection of treasures. There were odd symbols, pieces of wafer material with scribbles on them, a beeping device with a disc on the end, a red arch that was stuck to the wall, a piece of see through material, some fluffy cloth, a machine that had lots of buttons with odd symbols on them, three fuel cells of different sizes, a bendable axle and a giant picture mounted on the wall with four unfamiliar creatures holding each other and smiling. They looked very similar to pikmin for some reason, and a lot like some people that he had seen in his past. Do was walking around excitedly; touching everything that he saw. He looked at the device with the buttons on, and pressed a few. He listened to the beeping disc and he tried to pull the arch from the wall. Pik, however, was writing down everything he saw in his arm plating. Nin had put on her seeing discs and was examining each treasure, separately. Ten was amazed and was writing a lot of things in his arm plating too. Min was the only one who didn't care. She wasn't that interested and was looking at her hands, bored.  
"See anything you like?" asked Pimik. Pik walked up to him.  
"We'll take the beeping disc, that arch, the button device and those pieces of code," he said pointing at each object. Pimik nodded. The five pikmin started to carry each object away and into heir space ship, or onion. They pulled off the arch easily, and soon, everything they wanted was safely in their onion. Pik shook Pimik's hand in gratitude. Pimik smiled. He watched them as they went inside it themselves, and he thought what they were planning to do.


	14. Part 1: Chapter 4: Goodbye, Hello

Part 1

Chapter 4: Goodbye, Hello  
The black pikmin had worked hard. Their onion looked odder than it ever was. It had the arch over the top, wired to the button mechanism and the bleeping disc was attached to the three legs. It was bigger and bulkier than it was, and something that stuck out the side didn't look friendly at all...  
Pimik woke earlier than he used to and he wasn't surprised. The bleeping noise from the black pikmin's onion was going hysterical. For some reason, the black pikmin were carrying it around in the clearing. Where they were, they were digging. They were digging fast and soon, an odd thing popped out from the ground. The black pikmin carried it into the onion. Soon, the bleeping had quietened down, and Pimik had gone back to sleep.  
It was noon. Pimik had woken up by the shouts of pikmin from outside. He looked outside to see that they had gathered to see the black pikmin's onion had changed once more. It had a giant propeller attached to the red arch and was slowly turning. Pik had come outside to announce something.  
"Well, my fellow friends, we shall be exploring now. We have found enough improvements for our exploration to go into further reaches of this planet," he said.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you," Kipnim said. And with that, Pik went back into the onion. They all watched as the propeller span faster and faster until it took off into the air, slowly flying over the trees and into the sky. Everyone waved to the odd pikmin. Pimik waved too. He smiled. He went to the hole he had seen the pikmin make last night. He stared down, and his eyes met a small sprout. He bent down to it and examined it closely. Pimik frowned. He pulled on it, and out came a pikmin. However, it was red!  
"What?" said Pimik, astonished. The pikmin looked around, and met Pimik's eyes.  
"How... What... When..." he stuttered. The pikmin smiled and nodded.  
"Yes," he said, "I am the last Red Pikmin."


	15. Part 1: Chapter 5: The Red One's Story

Part 1

Chapter 5: The Last Red Pikmin's Story  
Pimik was in shock.  
"How?" he asked. The pikmin smiled.  
"Do you really want me to tell the story?" he asked in reply. Pimik nodded.  
"Well..." started the pikmin," It all started on the day I was born. I was shot out of our red onion. I saw it straight away. Then I saw it no more, because there was an explosion. Bomb rocks. Another pikmin caught me, supposedly the one who brought the pellet that created me. She spoke to me. She told me that I would be okay, and that they would never get their hands on me'. The she heard footsteps. She quickly buried me in dirt, but in a thin layer so I could still hear. I heard the pikmin who found me scream. Then I heard another pikmin speak 'that's the last one'. Then I went through seventy lifetimes. I heard everything that went past. I was lost. I keep getting covered in more and more layers until you found me. That is when I knew there was no more of my kind. Or else, why didn't they pick me? And that is my story." He finished with his smile gone Pimik felt terrible.  
"So you are the last Red pikmin?" he asked, because he couldn't believe it.  
"Yes," the pikmin replied.  
"How?" asked Pimik. The pikmin thought for a moment. Then a rustling from the bushes surprised everyone. They saw a tribe of pikmin exit the bushes. They stared at the pikmin.  
"What! I thought our grandfathers killed them all!" shouted one of the pikmin, pointing at the Red Pikmin. Pimik stared at the number of Blue Pikmin exit the bushes, and the terrified look on the red pikmin's face.


	16. Part 1: Chapter 6: Blue vs Green

Part 1

Chapter 6: Blue vs. Green

Pimik was too confused. He couldn't tell what was happening. He knew that some black pikmin had come and gone, he had found a red pikmin, and some blue pikmin had said that their grandfathers killed all the red pikmin, which the red pikmin had already told him about. But he couldn't put it that way, because they were swimming around his head as the red pikmin ran into the Dome of Catastrophe and the blue pikmin followed him. Pimik couldn't keep up with his ideas so he just followed the blue pikmin. They were swarming around the red pikmin, readying to attack, until Pimik came in between them.

"Stop!" he said. The red pikmin had curled up into a ball.

"He must die!" shouted one of the blue pikmin. The rest agreed with him. Pimik tried to shut out his confused mind.

"Why must he?" shouted Pimik to them.

"Because they have been enemies of us since time began!" shouted another blue pikmin. The rest agreed with him again. Pimik knew he wasn't doing well.

"Oi!" shouted another voice. Pimik stretched his head to see behind the blue pikmin. Kipnim had crossed his arms and was waiting for the blue pikmin to leave, while the rest of the green pikmin population stood behind him.

"I think you better leave," said Kipnim, very calmly.

"Make us!" cried out a blue pikmin. The rest agreed once more.

"CHARGE!" shouted one of them, and they charged to attack the green pikmin. The green pikmin used their flying bomb (which was, one holds another, flies into the air, and drops them onto the enemy below) attack to knock out some of them while Pimik went into battle too. The red pikmin was biting his lip as he thought what he should do. He shook his thoughts out his head and jumped into the bustle of the pikmin. This is how the Green vs. Blue fight started. They fought for hours. The green pikmin only knocked out their enemies, while the blue pikmin were much more violent and tried to kill the green pikmin. The red pikmin was very strong, and had knocked four pikmin out stone cold. However, the blue pikmin were doing better than the green, and the green population was depleting. The red pikmin was getting tired. Pimik had flown and fell onto two, and whacked three to the side. However, he was whacked by a much fiercer pikmin and he lay on the floor, just as the pikmin was going to give his final blow. Pimik shut his eyes, waiting for him to die. It never came. He opened one eye to see the pikmin had disintegrated. He looked to his right to see…


	17. Part 1: Chapter 7: The Saviour

Part 1

Chapter 7: The Saviour

Pimik gasped at the pikmin. He was severely hurt. He had pieces of metal strapped all over him but most of it was ripped now. He was held up by a small stick and his two legs, one of which was only half. The other leg had a metal foot on the bottom and his chest had a protrusion of wires and pipes that leg to hi siding helmet that ran down half his head. The eye on this weird helmet had half a pair of shades attached to the side and his leaf stem had been replaced with a flexible plastic one with a small round sphere on top that glowed red. His arms were both like the one he had seen on the other black Pikmin. He was the sixth black pikmin. He shot more and more of the blue pikmin, causing them to crumple into dust. Soon, the group started to retreat and as they did, the sixth black pikmin moved on in them, no longer firing his gun. Soon, all of the blue pikmin disappeared into the trees. Pimik was in disbelief. Kipki walked up to the sixth black pikmin.

"Are you one of those black pikmin?" she asked. The black pikmin nodded to her.

"I was, until the rest ditched me," he replied.

"How? I mean why?" Kipnim asked him. The black pikmin turned to him and sighed.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" he asked in return. They all nodded. The black pikmin sighed once more.

"I was savaged. Badly. This Emperor Bulblax attacked us, but he was different. He was more like a zombie. He ripped a lot from me, but my friends helped me. They replaced my organs with metal parts and such from their gathering. But I lost my programming. This is the program of hypnotism put on us by the Hocotatians. They had programmed us to serve them. But I lost that when I was hurt in the head," he said, pointing to his half a helmet. "Once they repaired me, I started asking questions we weren't supposed to. Things we weren't allowed to think about. Soon, they couldn't let me go against the rules any more. They ditched me in the Watery Winterland and I was in trouble of many beasts. I couldn't survive all the elements," He pointed to the rest of him. H pointed to the dents in his metal; head, his half leg, his slashed open chest and, the right arm, which had a large crack in the plating, which explained why he only fired his left arm. "Then I started to travel until I found myself here. I have helped a lot of pikmin on my way, but I have never helped pikmin defending against other pikmin," With that, the pikmin stopped his explanation.

"So what's your name?" asked the red pikmin. The black pikmin frowned, unhappy why he didn't answer his supposedly question about their battle.

"My name is Two. And yours?" he asked.

"Pi," the red pikmin replied. Two put his arm gun to his chin.  
"Where have I heard that before…" he asked himself.

"So you were Pik, Min, Two, Nin, Ten, Do! Those are odd names," said Kipki. The black pikmin stopped thinking about Pi and looked at her.

"That's because it was meant to spell out something famous…or two things now that I think about it," replied Two. He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Anyway, what's for lunch?!" he asked excitedly.


	18. Interlude 1: The Button

Part 1

Interlude 1: The Button

The strangers had brought, Kin, Kip and Nim on to their ship. What they were doing was confusing. Kip thought that they were killing all the pikavores.

Good.

Nim heard they were using the corpses for some sort of pikmin.

Good yet Bad.

Then Kip heard they had killed Olimar and Louie.

Bad.

But Nim heard they were just storing them.

Good.

Then Kip heard they were attacking somewhere with torpedoes or something weird.

Could be Good. Could be Bad.

Then they heard that something was now just a crater.

Again, could be Good. Could be Bad.

Overall, it seemed they were doing good, yet a female being was saying bad about it.

Whatever the strangers were doing, Kip, Nim and Kin had no part in it. They were just there for decoration, although no one looked at them twice. Why they were even there was a mystery in itself.

Kin wasn't happy and too eager about this. Everyone else was deciding what's going to happen without his consent. That was the sort of behaviour which mad ehim mad.  
"Can I say something?" he asked politely. They ignored him. Kin crossed his arms in a huff while the other two were sleeping very noisily. Kin thought to himself. He watched them keep discussing without them while Alex and Kaen were working the ship. Finally, he couldn't take it. He slapped his fist onto the nearest button.


	19. Part 1: Chapter 8: The Optimistics

Part 1

Chapter 8: The Optimistics

Pimik was sleeping soundly when he woke up. He could here someone outside. He heard voices. He looked outside to see Kipnim and Kimin busily working with the electrics in the Dome of Catastrophe. Then, he heard Kipnim say something.

"Let there be light!" he exclaimed as he did something, and suddenly, the lights in the whole of the dome turned on. Everyone awoke to the shining of light. They started chatting about their new found source. They talked and laughed. But soon, they turned off, and everyone went back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was gathering pellets to replace the lost lives yesterday. Kim and Mini however had matured into Flowers after the battle and Mipki was proud of them. She was as happy has she had always been since she stopped speaking to Pimik for cheating on her. He sighed. Then he heard rustling. He turned, expecting to see the blue pikmin again. But out of the trees came seven purple pikmin. He blinked. The seven Purple pikmin stood in awe as they trudged their way to the Dome of Catastrophe.

"Hello!" exclaimed one to Pimik, "Delighted to meet you old chap! My name is Fat! What's yours?" Pimik opened his mouth to gasp but quickly said, "Pimik." Fat nodded, smiling the entire time. The other six were all greeting all the other pikmin. They all seemed enthusiastic.

"We are the Optimistic Group of Explorers" said one to Kipnim.

"My name is Nugget,"

"My name is Pellet,"

"My name is Meat,"

"My name is Stomach,"

"My name is Oil,"

"My name is Sweet,"

Kipnim didn't like all of those eyes staring at him, and Pimik thought to himself. _Why? Whyyyyyy?_


	20. Interlude 2: Them

Part 1

Interlude 2: Them

It had been a while since certain events. How long they had been in there was unknown. Kip was happy that everyone had come back inside. He had gotten lonely with only Min to keep him company. They played stem wrestling, but they always drew. When everyone returned the ship he was happy to have some more company. Nim was feeling exactly the same and wondered why no one paid attention to them...

But anyway, it seemed everyone was muttering about forts and robots and all sorts. Whatever was happening, they didn't want to know!


	21. Part 1: Chapter 9: The Army

Part 1

Chapter 9: The Army

Pimik sat in his bed, looking outside at Kimin and Kipnim, busily working as they always do at night. He wondered what they were actually doing to the Dome of Catastrophe. He watched as they touched wires here, and hammered bits there. He soon dropped off watching them…

Pimik woke up to the cries of his pikmin. They were all astonished at how much a single purple pikmin could carry. Fat was carrying two five pellets at a time while Oil was carrying ten one pellets. He was astounded. Pimik ran up to Sweet.

"How come… you have odd names?" he asked, as he didn't want to ask how they are so strong. It seemed too personal. Sweet smiled at him, as he always did.

"We haven't a clue," he replied, and started to carry a ten pellet on his own. Pimik stood flabbergasted. Two hopped over to him.

"Well, I better record this in my data plate," he said. He opened his left arm plate to reveal a screen with a keyboard full of odd symbols. He typed in some information and said it aloud as his did.

"Purple Pikmin: Pikmin that have ten times the strength of a normal pikmin. Red Pikmin: Seem to be enemies of the Blue Pikmin. Blue Pikmin: Seem to be enemies of the Red Pikmin. Green Pikmin: Are able to have the power of flight." He then closed his plate and looked at Pimik. Pi was busy collecting pellets with the rest of the pikmin. He seemed just as Optimistic as… well… the Optimistics. He smiled as he did so. They Carried more pellets into the Dome until, it started to turn to evening. All the pikmin went inside the Dome so as to be safe. Pimik, was not at the feast below though. He was above, onto a balcony which stood over the wood. He looked outside. Two climbed up to him. Pi followed. The three looked at the setting sun as it started to hide under the horizon. Pimik laid his head on his arms.

"It sure is pretty tonight," Two said at last. Pi agreed. They all watched the sky turn red. Kipnim climbed up to join them as well as Kipki and Mipki. All six of them watched the sky start to darken. Pimik sighed and heard the cluster of voices from downstairs. She started to drift…drift…drift…

"Hey!" exclaimed Pi. He pointed to the horizon. They could see the ground flooding up to it, but when they looked closely, they could see a small clump of blue. It started to get bigger. And bigger. And bigger. Pimik jumped up and listened to the wind. It carried a small soft chant.

"Blues are brighter, bitter and better. We shall drive out all who oppose us. For we are many. We are the unstoppable force." The chant started to slowly get louder. It still was quiet, but the clump was getting wider and longer, moving towards them. It was no longer a clump…it was an army. Two widened his eyes, and held tightly to his stick. Pi hid behind Kipki. Mipki held onto Kipnim and Pimik stared at the humongous swarm moving faster towards them. Pimik grasped the balcony. No one downstairs knew what they could see. They watched the army of blues move ever forward.

"We're doomed!" cried out Pi. The army grew larger and larger through the woods until they could make out the thousands and thousands of flowers that shone in the growing darkness. He watched the army march. He watched them draw closer. He watched the start of the hardest Pikmin War ever to return victorious from.


	22. Part 2: Chapter 1: The Trigger

Part 2  
Chapter 1: The Trigger  
Pimik ran down to the grand hall and readied himself.  
"Excuse me?" he called out. Everyone turned to look at him. Fat smiled as Nugget tucked into a pot of nectar. Oil yawned.  
"Don't panic, but we need to start foraging right this moment," Pimik said to them. Everyone looked at him bewildered, except the Optimistics.  
"Why, may we ask?" asked Sweet. Pimik gulped.  
"Because the blue pikmin we fought not too long ago, have come back," he said. The pikmin whispered to each other, still as bewildered.  
"But they have an army," Pimik then said, and stepped back.  
"What?!" shouted one pikmin.  
"You mean... They're going to kill us?!" panicked another. Soon, the whole hall was full of the panicking pikmin.  
"Quiet!" shouted Fat. Everyone turned to him.  
"We will surely be killed if we do nothing! We stand a better chance if we do something about it!" he stated. He stood on one of the many chairs.  
"We must fight back to gain a better chance of living, so come on! Get foraging!!" All of the pikmin sincerely agreed and marched outside where they quickly started to collect pellets and nectar, taking it into the Dome of Catastrophe to be turned into pikmin. Pimik helped Kimin with some things in the treasure trove to take to Kipnim. When he asked her why he needed them, she said:  
"Two has given him an idea." Soon, the whole of the green pikmin colony were working away, making more pikmin while Pimik and Kimin took many treasures to Kipnim. The blue pikmin were coming closer, but they were going to be ready for them.


	23. Interlude 3: Outside

Part 2

Interlude 1: Outside

Kip and Nim sat in their corner, unknowing what was happening. They couldn't tell if the planet was dying or not. They just wanted to leave. Then, they heard something from outside.  
...A chant? It was coming from not far away. The looked out one of the windows, and stared at the giant swarm of blue pikmin moving towards a dome not far off. They watched as the pikmin marched through the plants. They ran to the exit and jumped out of the ship. The slid down trees and ran to the dome, to see what was happening.

However, they left too early to hear the strangers on the ship's thanks. Even if they didn't really do anything. They didn't even hear them send out their robot friend to help. All Kip and Nim heard was the chanting and they were verily intrigued. So they followed it and found the dome.


	24. Part 2: Chapter 2: Shadow Helps

Part 2

Chapter 2: Shadow Helps

Pimik watched the army ever draw closer. The lands were sure full of them. Pimik started to dig at the ground for anything he could find. The black pikmin may have searched this area but he might find something. Soon, he uncovered a piece of machinery. It was very odd. He called over some pikmin to help him with it. They carried it to Kipnim, in case he could use it.

"How lucky!" he cried out, "this is exactly what I need!" Two helped him carry it into the Dome of Catastrophe. Pimik then started to help t Kipnim build something with it. Soon, it was finished, but the blue pikmin weren't far off.

"We just need a distraction to get this thing working," he said to himself. Two heard this and told Pi and Pimik.

"What can we do though?" said Pi, unhappily. Pimik sighed. Then he saw something in the sky.

"Hey look!" he yelled, pointing to the dot. Then, the dot grew larger, and larger until it stood in front of them, about the same size as someone Pimik could remember in his past experiences…

"I am Shadow," it said to them, "I am here to help you," Two walked in front of it.

"Well you can start by giving us a distraction of some sort," Two ordered. Shadow saluted, and then marched towards the Blue Pikmin. Then, two pikmin came running through the grass. Pimik turned to them.

"Kip! Nim! ...Why do you have mushrooms instead of flowers?" he asked, noticing the mushrooms on their heads.

"It's a long story," they told him. Come on!" shouted Kipnim to them, "get inside!" Quickly, they ran into the Dome of Catastrophe. Inside Kipnim was ready with a lever.

"Kimin has one lever. Pimik! You take that button. Two! You take that button. And Pi! You take that lever!" Kipnim ordered. They ran to their stations.

"On the count of three! Everyone who has levers, pull them and on five, anyone who has buttons must press them. Okay? Right. Here goes!" Kipnim readied himself like everyone else. The stood by their levers and buttons.

"One…two…three," he pulled his lever like Kimin and Pi, "four…five!" Two and Pimik pressed their buttons, and a rumbling sound echoed in he hack. Kip and Nim held each other, the Optimistics smiled while drinking some nectar, and Kipki and Mipki held each other in their arms. Then, the rumble turned into an earthquake, and everyone saw that the entrance to the Dome of Catastrophe was slowly closing. Kipki looked outside the window, and saw what was happening. There was fire below the dome and they were slowly moving upwards.

"LIFT OFF!!" Shouted Kipnim as the Dome of Catastrophe gave a sudden jolt, and shot into the air. Pi looked through the window, and saw Shadow, trying to hold back the Blue Pikmin. They were all over him, but he was zapping them and throwing them everywhere. Soon, Pi watched Shadow leave the Blue Pikmin to their march, and fly back to where ever he came from. Pimik smiled. They had got away. But for how long…


	25. Part 2: Chapter 3: The Abandoned Land

Part 2

Chapter 3: The Land of the Abandoned

Pimik crawled from the wreckage and made his way out of the shallow water. He dried out on a small island not far from the crash. He watched as more of the pikmin started to crawl. Pi was drenched, and he hated it. Soon, a large number of them had made it to the island. The Optimistics were still smiling, even though their number had decreased...

"I guess I should have put steering in," said Kipnim, feeling quite embarrassed. Mipki held Mimi and Kim in her arms as Pimik looked out for Kipki. She never came. He sighed. Then Kipnim watched as the Wreckage of the Dome of Catastrophe started to tip. The water had been sitting on some sinking mud, and it all went down under the water. Their home, that had taken so long to build, had gone just like that. Kipnim sat down, unable to control himself. Nugget was feeling the same. He remembered looking at Sweet as she was eating. Oil was smiling along with Fat and Stomach. Pellet was remembering his good friend Meat. Two started to feel bad. Kimin was looking after him as he had a few pieces missing. Pimik looked around at the land before him. The world... was desolate. There was nothing... yet something. He could see that there were larger trees that he had ever seen; there were plants bigger than he had imagined. Then he saw the giant plank of wood. It stood so high that he though it went up to the highest point of this world, yet another giant plank stood not far off from it. These planks of wood were connected together by other planks. Soon, he turned to see, the biggest thing he had seen. It looked creepy as there were no sounds coming from it, and there were no lights. It was desolate and abandoned. It was a fortress and he knew it. Then he looked back at the planks. He started to realise something. He walked over to Kipnim who was sitting, contemplating.

"Kipnim/" he asked him. Kipnim looked up.

"I don't know how to tell you this but..." Pimik looked around. Then he crouched down so only Kipnim could hear him.

"I think we may be in a prison for Giants." Kipnim stared at Pimik, and then looked at the water.

"But hopefully, it's abandoned," Pimik added. Kipnim nodded, hoping their luck would change.


	26. Part 2: Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery

Part 2

Chapter 4: The Shocking Discovery

Pimik started to gather a few pikmin to help him for the exploration, as everyone settled down. He, Mimik, Pipi, Two and Fat, went on their search. They carefully waded through the shallow water of the pond, and stepped out into the overgrown jungle. They walked for a little while until they rested in an old shelter that must have been used by other pikmin. They sat for while. Then, Two noticed something.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to something burnt. It looked ugly, and then it moved.

"It's a Dwarfian!" shouted Mimik, who had seen these creatures before with Pipi and Nimk (Who had been lost near the beginning). The Dwarfian tried to move, but it was totally burnt, and soon died. Pimik was scared. Then he heard something. A zap. He looked around the small shelter. He could hear a zapping for sure. Then, out of the trees marched a small group of pikmin. But they were yellow. They had war paint on, and they were marching straight for them. Pimik stood up to fight back, and Two readied his arm. Then, they stopped in front of them.

"We come in peace, my good fellow," said Fat, cheerfully stepping forward. The yellow pikmin looked at him.

"You consider us below you?" the leader asked him. The leader held a feather in one hand like a staff, and had a headdress on made of odd materials. Fat's smile faded away.

"It's just that you wear that ghastly paint," replied Fat, not smiling any more.

"No one insults Master Yowani!" said the leader. He clicked his fingers. Two other pikmin appeared with two odd hoses.

"Kill him," ordered Master Yowani. Fat smiled for the last time, as the two workers pulled the hoses, and pushed them onto both sides of him. A yellow light ran along Fat's body.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Fat as Pimik watched, horrified. Master Yowani looked at the rest of them.

"Take them prisoner. The rest of you, search the rest of the jungle. We don't want others to rock the boat," he ordered. Pimik sighed with relief, but sighed for the loss of Fat, who's burnt body was lying on the floor, not moving one bit. Some yellow pikmin took each of their arms, and dragged them away.

"You will be excellent feasts for our red friends," Master Yowani said to them.


	27. Part 2: Chapter 5: Yombaraka

Part 2

Chapter 5: Yombaraka

Pimik gasped. They had walked through the jungle to the outside of the abandoned fortress. Two yellow pikmin with them walked to either side of the giant doors that stood before Pimik. Slowly, the two pikmin pulled on two chains, and the doors opened to a gigantic city. It covered every part of the world that Pimik could see there. A giant building stood in the middle made of an odd object that looked like something Pimik had seen before. There were loads of other buildings made of every other object they had ever seen, and a lot of some they hadn't. But the most largest thing of all, was the amount of yellow pikmin walking down streets, roads, avenues, and so on. There were hundreds and millions all doing their own thing. But, most seemed to be in odd machines, moving about the place.

"What are those machines?" asked Two. Master Yowani smiled.

"Those are our best creations. Those are Yowmos," he replied. 'Odd name' thought Pimik. Master Yowani took them tow two Yowmos on the side, and pushed them in.

Meanwhile, Mipki, Kipki and Pi were all worrying about the exploration group's safety. Pi was a bit too scared. He sat on his part of the small island, but was scared by the daylight that was slowly turning orange in the sky. Then, a group of yellow pikmin rustled out of the bushes, and stood in awe of the colony.

"More intruders? Have you been sent by Basmonius?" asked one of the yellow pikmin. A leader put his hand in front of the pikmin.

"Intruders, beware. We are armed, so do not make us harm you," the leader said. Mipki stood up.

"We wish not to hurt you," she said to them. The leader smiled at her bravery.

"Then you must come with us quietly, and he will not hurt you," told the leader. Kipki nodded. The group started to push and poke the colony the right way, while Mipki slinked back for a moment as she talked to Pi.

"Lie down and I will cover you with dirt," she said to him, "that way they won't be able to find you."

"But that's what happened to me last time!" exclaimed Pi. Mipki glared at him.

"Fine." She threw dirt onto him until; all of Pi was covered in dirt.

"Come on you," said one yellow pikmin as he poked Mipki.

Pimik rattled the bars.

"I want to know my rights!" he shouted. One pikmin heard him and walked over.

"Intruders don't have rights," he said, laughing, "Only citizens do." Rattled the bars more fiercely.

"Don't try Pimik," said Pipi. Two was recording this in his note book. Mimik was looking out the window at the pretty sights of the city. Pimik slumped on the bars depressed. He sighed.

"Hey," called Two, "I have found something out using my sonic ray," he called to Pimik. Pimik walked over, eager to know.

"It seems that building has no life forms in it what so ever," he said, pointing to the giant building in the middle, "just machines." Pimik was confused by that.

"Tomorrow you will have your trial," said one pikmin. Pimik turned to the yellow pikmin leaning on his chair.

"Where?" asked Pimik.

"There," answered the yellow pikmin, pointing to the giant building in the middle. Pimik looked, and then looked back.

"How?" Pimik asked the yellow pikmin. The pikmin sighed.

"By the governor pikmin of course. They will decide what to do with you," the pikmin said, knowingly. But that didn't make any sense at all, to Pimik.


	28. Part 2: Chapter 6: The Three Cs

Part 2

Chapter 6: The Creature, The Computer, The Campus

"There is no one living in there for the seventy-eighth time!!" shouted Pimik to the yellow pikmin. Two sighed, this wasn't going well.

"How can that be when the governors building gives out all our laws, rules and anything without anyone going in or coming out?" asked the yellow pikmin.

"Because a machine is doing it for you!" shouted Pimik again.

"Yeah right," laughed the yellow pikmin. Pimik growled frustrated. He whacked his fists on the bars. Pipi was still watching outside, when he saw something. A weird creature jumped through a bit of open bit from a height of the city. Then, he screamed as it hit the governing building and went through the roof. Afterwards, it burst through the side through the streets. He heard screams of pikmin as the beast opened its mouth and out came a laser. It hit him. Pipi was thrown backwards and through the bars without damaging them, but covering them with himself. The wall blew open and pushed the yellow pikmin, Pimik was arguing with through the other wall. Pimik covered his eyes as another beam blew the bars open and the a bit more of the wall. Two gasped, but took this time to run out the hole into the wall, and get out of the building. Pimik followed into town past the scared citizens as something atop the beast threw something down. Pimik saw it fly through the air until it reached the street they were in. He and Two bent down to look at it.

'DO NOT COME TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND'

Meanwhile, the colony was being taken through the trees towards the abandoned fortress. Kipki was getting worried. She couldn't take it any more, she tried to pull herself away, pulling her hands from the rope and running towards the trees. The yellow pikmin quickly noticed, and two ran after her. She wasn't fast enough. They pinned her down as the two with their pipes brought her down. Mipki winced at Kipki's screams. She sighed, but then she heard something. She looked through the trees to see a shadow. She squinted. It was a pikmin, but what kind. Then, a yellow pikmin screamed. A few pikmin jumped from the tees and onto the yellow pikmin. They started to attack, but some of the pikmin went to the colony, and started cutting up the ropes.

"Quickly! With us!" they said. The one that freed Mipki startled her. They were white and had horribly pink eyes. But they took the colony away, still distracting the yellow pikmin, before they zapped a few of the white pikmin.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mipki to the white pikmin. One looked to her.

"Because, they are our enemies of course! They capture all their enemies, except us. If they captured you, you must be on our side. Right?" he asked. She stared for a bit at him, until she smiled and nodded. They ran through the trees and on, until they came to a part of the prison that seemed quite beautiful. It was a small pikmin town on the middle of a giant lake. Of course, it was on an island, and there was a small bridge to run across on. Quickly, the colony ran across until they were all over, and the yellow pikmin ran through as well. But the bridge had already been pulled onto the island, leaving them on the other side of the lake with no way across.

"You'll make a mistake someday! I promise!!" shouted the leader.

"Not likely!!" shouted the white pikmin. The yellow pikmin then walked away. Mipki, wasn't sure what had happened. Then she turned to the white pikmin.

"Where are we? And what's your name?" she asked him. The white pikmin smiled at her.

"My names Quince, and this is Comfort Campus," he replied, happily.

The governing building collapsed, under all the weight, and the smashed inside. Pimik went to look through the wreckage, until he was caught.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed an officer. Pimik sighed.

"Dam," he said, quietly.

"Arrest these two non-yellow pikmin, for prison-break"" shouted the officer to another officer. But two had found something else.

"Um, it seems my readings were a bit wrong," he said to Pimik.

"What?" asked Pimik.

"There was one life form in here," Two replied, just as he was handcuffed. Pimik tilted his head to think. Then the rubble moved. And an arm protruded out of the wreckage. But, it was larger than a normal pikmin arm. The officer was astonished, and a bit scared. Then came another arm, different from the other as both were made from complex pieces, but they were coming form all sides as if it was just a test. Then came the full thing. It was a mechanical nightmare. It was all sorts of cogs and wheels, all moving automatically. Parts stuck out everywhere. But the head... the head was pikmin. The yellow pikmin were very scared. The pikmin head looked at the two assailants.

"So your the governor" said Two. The red pikmin head nodded.

"Yes, I am the leader, I run the city, and the fortress," he answered.

"What! You mean, this is an actual fortress?! Not just a city?!" asked Pimik, in disbelief.

"Yes, it was used to fight off the blue pikmin," he replied.

"Who are... I mean... were you?" asked a yellow pikmin, frightened. The robotic pikmin turned to them.

"I am Pi Snr.," said the Pikmin. Pimik gasped.


	29. Part 2: Chapter 7: The Wars

Part 2

Chapter 7: The Wars

Pi Snr. stood up facing the crowd of Yellow pikmin that had gathered.

"Yes, I am the leader of the Yellow Pikmin City," he said. Two was quite drawn back too.

"I am one of the last red pikmin, the second being my son, Pi Junior," told Pi Snr..

"You mean, you're Pi's father?!" asked Pimik.

"Yes! I just said that!" replied Pi Snr.. Pimik blushed.

"But how did you know about my son?" asked Pi Snr.

"We are protecting him from the blue pikmin at the moment," said Two. Pi Snr. gasped.

"The blue pikmin are after him!" he said, astounded, "where is he now?"

"With our colony," told Pimik. Pi Snr. turned round, to see five yellow pikmin kneeling before him. One was Master Yowani.

"Master Yowani, did you find a green pikmin colony on your search?" asked Pi Snr. Master Yowani shook his head.

"I sent Master Moyi to search the rest of the land after I had captured him and his friends," replied Master Yowani.

"Master Moyi?" asked Pi Snr. to one of the other yellow pikmin.

"Yes, we did find a colony but we were ambushed by the white pikmin," said Master Moyi.

"Dam!" exclaimed Pi Snr.

"Why are the white pikmin enemies?" asked Pimik. Pi Snr. turned round to him.

"Because we are at war," replied Pi Snr.

"What!" yelled Pimik, alarmingly. Pi Snr. nodded.

"Why are all the pikmin at wars?!" shouted Pimik, "Red vs. Blue! White vs. Yellow! What's next?! Purple vs..."

"Orange. Cyan vs. Pink. Green vs. all?" said Pi Snr. Pimik was shocked. Two was writing it all down.

"It all started many many years ago," Pi Snr. started, "Pikmin stayed in their onions because the creatures were very fierce. But, then a strange thing crash landed, and he found us. He took us around to collect parts of his ship, and fight all the animals. We stood with him until he left. But we had been touched enough. We could survive. But then the seasons came, and we started to hide again. But he came back, and he made us fight once more. Soon, our numbers were large. But, then when we saw him coming fro the third time... he crashed in water. The engines electrocuted the water, and it exploded. We lost our only saviour. But we argued. We said it was yellow's fault, for they could survive electric. They said it was blue's fault, for they could survive water. They said it was orange's fault, for they could survive explosions. But when we mixed the colours together... we got green. We blamed the green pikmin so much; they left to the highest peak of the tallest mountain. Al the rest of the pikmin, still angry, started to get angry over the smallest of things. Cyan fought Pink over Pink accidentally killing one cyan pikmin with a bomb rock. Blue's accidentally scared a red pikmin to death. Yellows wouldn't let whites join their community and purples were insulted by one orange calling another purple fat. They all fought in wars. But you were so scared; you stayed on your peak. So we forgot about you. And believe me... I don't think it's your fault that leader died." Pimik was astonished by the speech, and felt very bad.

"But if the red pikmin got angry... that means I'm not on the good side!" said Pimik. Pi Snr. shook his head.

"There is no way to tell if you are on the good side or bad. Sometimes, you will have to do bad for good, and good for bad. There are no good or bad sides, in our wars," Pi Snr. said, in an impressive speech. the yellow pikmin crowd applauded him. And Pimik smiled. Two had recorded everything, and now was ready for whatever would happen next.

"So... what are you going to do with us?" asked Pimik to Pi Snr.

"Well," he said, stroking his chin, "I'd say, honoured guests and friends of the red pikmin." Two looked up, happily.

"Ok, so when do we eat?" asked Two.


	30. Part 2: Chapter 8: Finding Pi

Part 2  
Chapter 8: Finding Pi  
Pimik sat at the end of the large table with Two sitting on the left. The five masters sat opposite him and Pi Snr. sat at the opposite end of the table. Pimik happily ate while Two was questioning Pi Snr. about his kingdom, or country.  
"This is my city, not country. I make sure everyone works well and is paid for it, I make the laws and everyone obeys them. But sometimes, the smallest crook arrives. But we soon capture and execute him," Pi Snr. explained. Two gulped. Once finished, they started to pack some back packs to go search the jungles outside. They checked out of the city border management, and started to journey. They swatted the small bugflies and made sure they were going the right way, using the map Pi Snr. had given them. Soon, they came to the pond they arrived at. Pimik looked out at the island, and past it. But he could see something. There was something there that was not supposed to be there...  
"Pimik?" asked Two, who was already walking away.  
"Oh right! Sorry," Pimik said. He ran after him. When he had gone, Pi poked his head out. He looked for them, but they had already gone.  
"Dam it! I wouldn't have moved if I knew I was hallucinating!" he said aloud, angrily. He stood out of the dirt and looked around. Then he saw something. It was beyond the island. For some reason, it was getting foggy and a bit scary. Then he heard something. He carefully walked across the muddy water to the jungle leading to the fortress. He sure could hear something that wasn't pikmin. It growled. He ran. He took off into the jungle making turns wherever he could. Then he bumped into something, and was out cold.

The white pikmin's town was very cosy. It had a warm feel to it. Mipki was feeling quite happy settling down for once. She had grown used to then white pikmin too. The Optimistics sure did as well. Oil, Stomach, Nugget and Pellet were enjoying the great food that was there. Quince was also very friendly. But he turned a blind every time she tried to ask him about the yellow pikmin. So, she tried to do it another way. She went to talk with Kip and Nim.  
"Hey guys?" she called.  
"Yep?" replied Kip.  
"I need you to do a favour for me?" Mipki asked.  
"Sure, what is it?" replied Nim.  
"Well..." Mipki started.

Pi woke up from being out cold to see the tree he hit. He stood up, a bit dizzy. Then he heard something. It was faint, but it was being carried on the wind which made it seem even more scary. The same chant. The same chant. The same chant.  
"Blues are brighter, bitter and better. We shall drive out all who oppose us. For we are many. We are the unstoppable force."


	31. Part 2: Chapter 9: Joining Forces

Part 2

Chapter 9: Joining Forces

"You know what just happened?!" said Kip as he burst into the bar that Quince was in.

"Those dam yellow pikmin didn't let me join their people! Talk about nerve!" shouted Kip.

"You got that right," said Quince. He took a large gulp of nectar.

"It's not fair! Just because I have a mushroom on my head!" carried on Kip. Quince turned round.

"They are just racist," replied Quince.

"How would you know?" asked Kip as Nim burst in.

"Because they didn't let us join them either. We practically helped them but they didn't give us a place to live! It's all those blue pikmin's fault," shouted Quince, "it just makes me so ANGRY!!" Quince threw his cup onto the floor where it made a very large indent.

"What did you do for them?" asked Nim. Quince sat on his stool.

"We lived here before they did. They travelled here one day and asked if they could set up camp. We let them, and helped build a small town for them. We found materials fro them and protected them, but then the blue pikmin came. They made the yellow pikmin make a giant city in the giant… thing out there. We asked if we could help… they said no. And when they had completed it, we had packed all our things to go to live there. But once we got there… they said no. They said the blue pikmin do not want too much company. But once the blue pikmin left, we still got no for an answer. It is just not PIKMANE!!" Quince shouted. Tears fell down his face. Kip went to comfort him while Nim left to tell Mipki.

Pi took a left turn and a right turn, trying to run from the chant. He fell through the thick trees until he hit water. He looked up to see light. He lifted himself up to see something in the light. Then he fell.

Pimik started to cut his way through the trees even more fiercely. Then he heard voices. Chatting and small talk. He started to move faster towards it. Soon, he had made it to the side of the lake. Two was following slowly. He looked at the side of the lake to see a collection of pikmin at them from the middle of it. Pimik started to wave in the darkness. They started to push something along the water.  
"I think they're pushing a bridge fro us," said Two. Pimik ran to it, but tripped over something. He looked over to see…

"Pi Jnr.!" Pimik shouted. Pi rolled over.

"What do you mean Jnr.?" he asked.

"So I have a dad?!" exclaimed Pi.

"And the Blue Pikmin are still coming for us?!" exclaimed Mipki.

"And the white pikmin were chucked out by them?!" exclaimed Pimik.

"Nice to see you two again," said Kipnim.

"But if the blue pikmin are enemies of you, and they are enemies of the red pikmin, and the red pikmin are friends of the yellow pikmin…" Quince said, trying to figure something out.

"This is getting to confusing," complained Kip.

"But Quince! If you hate the blue pikmin for making the yellow pikmin snobbish, and the yellow pikmin are helping the reds survive, then that means you don't have to be enemies!" said Mipki. Quince was still solemn.

"No," he said. Mipki stopped smiling.

"Why not? You can help us get rid of them," said Pimik. Quince looked at him.

"We have a row with the yellow pikmin, not the blue pikmin. They may have snobbified them, but they didn't have to take orders from them. We are still the yellow pikmin's enemies. So if you are their friends… you are no longer friends of us." Quince walked to the door.

"You have till tomorrow to leave," he said, and he left. Pimik was astounded.

"Well that goes to show… there are no good or bad sides to a war," he said. They nodded, and they started to gather everyone.

It was morning, and the colony were making their way to the fortress, until Master Yowani greeted them.

"Well done green one. You are clever. Pi Snr. wishes to speak with you once we arrive," he said. Once the colony arrived, Pimik was sent to Pi Snr.'s home. Pi Snr. stood waiting for him.

"I hear that you have found my son?!" he asked. Pimik nodded, and Pi Jnr. walked in from the door. Pi Snr. walked over to him, and hugged him with the big mechanical arms he had.

"My son!" he said.

"Dad?" Pi Jnr. said, "I have something to tell you." Pi Snr. looked at Pi Jnr.'s face.

"The blue pikmin are after us," he said. Pi Snr.'s eyes opened wider. He turned round to Pimik who was smiling nervously.

Pimik stepped onto the odd machine that pi Snr. had brought him, Kipnim, Two, Mipki, Pi Jnr., the Optimistics and the five masters. Once they were all on (which was a tight squeeze), the machine started to move, upwards.

"I created the ideas of the machines we have. But most came from ideas we had in the war between the blue pikmin," said Pi Snr. Soon, the machine stopped at a floor. Pi Snr. ran across the small space to a crack I the large wall. Everyone followed. There was a small balcony that everyone could fit onto just outside it. They looked out, and saw the oncoming blue clump, growing bigger. Pimik bit his lip.

"Don't worry," said Pi Snr., "tell me, what did you think this looked like when you first saw this place?" Pimik looked at him, questioningly.

"I thought it looked like an abandoned fortress. Why?" replied Pimik.

"Half of what you thought was right," he said. Lights lit, and they could see what they couldn't in the darkness. There were loads of odd gadgets and machinery stacked across the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Wow!" exclaimed Two. Kipnim thought he was dreaming. But Pimik was looking at something else.

"Two?" he called.

"Yeah?" Two replied.

"Can you make out what that dot hovering above the blue pikmin is?" Pimik asked. Two leaned forward, but was taken aback.  
"What is it?" asked Pimik, curious by the way Two stepped back.

"I'm afraid… It's my home," he replied. Pimik was just as taken aback as he was. Mipki fainted and Kipnim was too engrossed by machinery, he didn't hear.

"Why would they be following them?" Pimik thought aloud.

"Maybe they joined forces. The blue pikmin are very persuasive," suggested Master Yowani.

"Just like they made you chuck out the white pikmin," said Mipki, angry.

"Yes," said Master Yowani solemnly. Pimik looked over the prison grounds. It sure was scary to see that the blue clump again.

"Well," said Oil, being Optimistic, "at least this tale will have some fighting now!"


	32. Part 3: Chapter 1: The War Begins

Part 3

Chapter 1: The War Begins

An eerie sound started to cross the city, and sent chills down the towns folk's' necks. Quickly, many started to make their way to the array of machines on the sides of the walls of the city. The machine started to take them to the floor Pimik was and everyone, and they ran to the ladders that led up to the giant windows. Some took some hoses and some took some other machines but once all of them had got onto the top, they started to push things so that Pimik could see them slightly over the edge.

"What are they?" he asked Pi Snr.

"They are the machines the blue pikmin taught the yellow pikmin to make. Using electrical charges, these machine scan turn pure electricity into charged electrical spheres that blow up anything they hit," Pi Snr. explained. Suddenly, one fired.

"We didn't give the order to fir yet!" shouted Master Moyi.

"Sorry sir," called down a pikmin, "we are a bit rusty."

"May I see the machines?" asked Pimik.

"And me?!" asked Kipnim, excitedly.

"Sure, as long as you don't fire them," Pi Snr. replied. Pimik nodded and ran with Kipnim to the nearest ladder where they climbed up to see the whole of the prison once more. Kipnim ran to the nearest machine. It sure was odd, but it reminded Pimik of the black pikmin's onion. Mainly because, he remembered the exact same thing sticking out of it, and this machine didn't look friendly at all as well.

"So how do you make it work?" asked Pimik.

"We use the electricity in the eletroses to send a pulse into the machine, but the machine makes the electricity curl into itself, making a ball of energy that decreases as it is thrown through the air, but enough is left to make an explosion. So we have a mechanism inside that launches it at hits highest capacity," explained one of the yellow pikmin.

"Ready!" called Master Moyi. Two pikmin got the hoses ready, supposedly they were the electroses.

"Aim!" called Master Yowani. The machine was moved so the end was facing the blue clump.

"FIRE!!" shouted Pi Snr. The machine was hit by the electroses, and a giant ball of odd energy came out the other end falling through the air towards the blue pikmin where a small mushroom cloud was seen. But something came back. It hit the machine, making it explode into a mushroom cloud just like the one Pimik had just seen.

"It's the Black Pikmin!!" Pimik shouted, "They're using the same device!!" The pikmin started to gasp and shudder.

"What! But the blue pikmin... NO!!" shouted Pi Snr., but no more was heard when an explosion occurred beyond the crack. Pimik quickly jumped down the ladder and ran to the crack to see two of the masters, Mipki, Pi Jnr., Oil and Sweet and Two all safely lying from the crack. Pimik ran to where the balcony was... but it had fallen. He looked down at the long drop down, to see the severed mechanical arm of pi Snr.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Pimik. But with the strength he put into his scream, something else came out. His gasped suddenly as a giant gust of wind somehow appeared from nowhere spinning and falling down to the floor where it hit the blue pikmin, whizzing them up into the air that flung them away. It soon collapsed. But Pimik was shocked. He stepped back, and looked at himself.

"What happened?" he asked himself.


	33. Part 3: Chapter 2: The Book of Colours

Part 3

Chapter 2: The Book of the Colours.

"Why did he have to DIE!!" screamed Pi Jnr., or should I say, Pi. The two masters that were left were mourning their lost friends. Mipki was just as sad.

"Well now what? We have no leader!" shouted one of the yellow soldiers.

"I guess authority goes to the heir. That would make it go to Pi, right/" suggested Pimik. One of the masters nodded in agreement.

"But what about the key?" shouted another soldier.

"What key?" called Kipnim.

"The key that starts the ultimate device. It is only used in emergencies," explained one of the soldiers.

"Well, this is kind of an emergency. I mean, we've lost a lot of our guns," called one soldier.

"We'll have to look in his home. Which way to Pi Snr.'s estate?" asked Pimik.

"The only home he had was the governing building. And that's just a wreck now," said one of the masters.

"We'll have to search through all of it then," said Kipnim.

Mipki, Pi, Kipnim and Pimik started to look through the rubble. They found a lot of books of different kinds of pikmin, and a lot of oil.

"Hey look! I found something!" called Mipki. They all crowded round to the book she had found called, The Book of the Colours.

"What does it say?" asked Pi. Mipki opened it and started to read out what it said.

"Dear my son. This book of research was meant for you. This book holds everything I found out about the colours. The colours, meaning the hazards. I have found that different types of pikmin can survive different types of hazards. But this isn't because they have certain properties, it is because they absorb the hazard itself. These hazards include fire which you and I both know we can survive. We just absorb it though. However, in my research, I have found that some special pikmin have found a way to control the hazards they have absorbed. In other words, we could breathe fire or create fire balls to throw from just using our bare hands. This goes for the many different types of hazard. But these hazards can also be strengths. I know of a purple pikmin in my research, which had the most superb strength in the whole of the purple pikmin colony. His name (I think) was Fat Pimik sighed. This shows that some powers can be developed. I think, this was used in the wars against blue. But, if we could harness the powers inside of us, then maybe we could get rid of the blue pikmin once and for all." Mipki closed the book.

"I think that's enough for today," she said.

"What! So that's what I did!" said Pimik, alarmed some what.

"Wow! You're special!" said Pi, quite excited by all this.

"So that means, whatever a pikmin type is good at, or can survive, they can harness it to create forces using it?" asked Kipnim, confused by it all.

"I guess it makes sense. I can fly, so I can control the air. Or wind. Depends on your traditions," said Pimik.

"So, if I work rally hard, I can create fire balls?!" said Pi.

"I guess so," said Kipnim.

"COOL!!" he shouted.

"But wait! If we find out how the blue pikmin won the last war... we can work out their tactics, weakness and return from this war victorious!" said Kipnim.

"What?" asked Pimik. The ground rumbled, and a few small rocks fell from the ceiling of the city.

King Atlantis sat on his throne in the middle of the room. He glared at the pikmin that knelt before him.

"You say half of your squad were killed?!" said King Atlantis, crossly.

"Yes sir. But believe me..."

"Silence!" shouted King Atlantis. The pikmin shivered.

"I don't take kindly to people who kill my soldiers, Captain," Atlantis said, calmly, "guards! Execute him." The pikmin squealed with fright as the two guards took hold of their swords, and struck the pikmin's neck at the same time. His head rolled to the feet of the throne, sending small squirts of blood across the floor. Another pikmin quickly swept the head and blood off the floor, and threw the head out the window, and into the pool of water below. A knock echoed across the room from the doors.

"Enter!" called Atlantis. The doors opened and Pik walked in.

"Is all going well?" asked Atlantis.

"Yes sir. The pikmin shall be wiped off the face of the earth. The pikmin should be retreating as we speak," reported Pik, "and my comrades?"

"Safe as ever," replied Atlantis, and some curtains opened to reveal the whole team. Pik nodded his head and walked quietly out. The curtains closed.

"Who knew? A black pikmin, who said they abandoned a comrade because he was thinking for himself, could actually care for his comrades," Atlantis laughed. He clicked his fingers. Nin appeared from some curtains.

"We need only one to trick that idiot. Kill the rest," ordered Atlantis. The curtains squealed as the two guards went in with their swords. Blood trickled from beneath the rim of them. A tear drifted across Nin's cheek. Atlantis turned to her.

"Don't worry. it will all be over soon. Once those pipsqueaks have been killed, I will let you go unharmed." Atlantis walked up to her, so their noses touched.

"That is, if your friend doesn't blow it." HE laughed. And walked out of the room, through the doors, to leave a dramatized Nin in a blood streaked floor.


	34. Part 3: Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Part 3

Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Mipki took the book with her up to the top.

"So who's in charge?" asked a soldier.

"Me!" shouted Pi, "and I say just keep firing!" The soldier saluted and gave out the orders. Energy balls were flying everywhere.

"There are a lot of things in this book you know," said Mipki to Pimik.

"Like what?" he asked, frustrated as he was going to stop Pi being reckless.

"Well, it tells of all the pikmin that have the powers, information he gathered about them, and how they can be activated," she said. Pimik looked at her confused.

"Look!" she said, thrusting the book to him at his face.

C1 - Activation

Emotions are used mostly in the creation of the hazard powers. I cannot remember how Fat used to make him super strong, but I know he went through some emotional trauma. It might be anger, for purple pikmin were descended from red pikmin. Yes, anger can cause for our powers to be released, or so I have gathered. But, the other emotions, I haven't found. I have found a list of the pikmin that have the hazardous powers. They are listed in the back.

"So what do you think?" asked Mipki. The fortress rumbled again, letting another array of rocks fall.

"I think... that we should ask these people to help us," Pimik said. Mipki stood back.

"What!" she said shocked.

"If they helped us, then I'm sure we could get rid of the blue pikmin, once and for all," Pimik said.

"But that's just crazy! Where we start looking anyway?" said Mipki. Pimik opened the book to the end to show the names of all the pikmin with powers, and where they are residing.

"This is the Escaping Machine," said one of the masters, showing Pimik a machine with a small space to stand and a giant propeller.

"It allows us to get away from the fortress when a war is lost. It is easy to control too," explained the master.

"Thank you," said Pimik. He got into the machine with Two, Kipnim, Oil and the other master.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Pimik asked.

"Sure. I will be able to keep control over Pi. Just find those pikmin," Mipki assured. Pimik smiled and waved. He shut the door and pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. Soon, the machine was hovering a few inches above the ground, and soon it was out the window and into the air, embarking on the quest Pimik suggested.


	35. Part 3: Chapter 4: Like Olimar

Part 3  
Chapter 4: Like Olimar  
Pimik grasped the controls heartily. It was hard going, as there wasn't a way of telling how far from the ground you were. Or from mountains. They had flown for about a day now, and they had taken a very tiring route. But Oil had volunteered to fly the machine through the nights while everyone was asleep. He could sleep through the day anyway. They had come almost to a set of odd mountains.  
"We might try to land here," said Pimik. He looked at the BOC (Book of Colours).  
Joseph  
Orange  
Explosive Body Material: He is able to spontaneously combust in an explosion but his armour protects him from the blast. I don't exactly understand how it works but one theory is that his armour holds his body together. He currently resides in the tunnels of the Orange Mining Camp near a set of mountains in the north.  
"Should be around here," said Pimik. They started to lower themselves down slowly towards the mountains.

"PULL THOSE LEVERS! KEEP FIRING! YOU KEEP PUMPING THOSE GUNS YASCOSI!" shouted Pi. Mipki was feeling a bit left out. But the army was drawing ever closer and the guns didn't seem to hold them off.  
"We've got to send out the armies!" she shouted to Pi. He wasn't listening, busy shouting orders. Mipki slapped his head from behind.  
"Ow!" he cried.  
"CAN YOU STOP ORDERING EVERYONE AROUND!! YOU'RE NOT THE FREAKING KING!! NOW IF YOU'VE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, THEN YOU WILL HAVE SEEN THE GUNS ARE DOING NOTHING TO MAKE THE BLUE PIKMIN RETREAT!!" shouted Mipki. Pi, slowly crawled away to give the orders to send out the armies.

Niyosi didn't like wars. he only joined the protection army because his mother told him to. It wasn't his thing. He liked knitting and embroidery. He wasn't gay, but in touch with his feminine side. This was true as he had a crush on the pikmin (female mind) who ran the flower shop. He was just too shy. But now he was in the army, he didn't have time to ask her out or anything. All he could do, was fight.  
"Alright men," said the sergeant, "we've been called to fight the blue pikmin and hold them off until our leader has provided reinforcements. First rank! Forward march!" The first line of pikmin started to walk out the secret doors at the base of the fortress. They walked through the jungle in a straight line. Thankfully, Niyosi was in the fifth rank.

Pimik crawled from the flying machine, which was now in pieces pretty much. Oil hadn't woken up yet.  
"That's the last time I let you steer," said Kipnim to Pimik.  
"It wasn't my fault! The steering wheel broke off by accident and I don't know how I managed to accidentally break the control pad using my fist!" protested Pimik. The master looked up from the ground.  
"Hello," said a pikmin. The master looked dizzily at her direction. She was orange by the looks of it.  
"My names Gale. What's yours?" asked the pikmin. The master quickly stood up and saluted.  
"My name is Master Noymayi," said the master, shaking her hand briskly. Gale smiled. Pimik walked over to them as Two was busy trying to prise his leg from the propellers. He was getting frustrated too.  
"Right! No more mister nice guy!!" he shouted as his left arm produced a hand, that quickly changed into a chainsaw.  
"Hello! Do you know the way to the Orange Mining Camp?" asked Kipnim.  
"Yes but please. You must regain your strength in our town," Gale said.  
"Okay, but after, will you tell us the way?" asked Pimik.  
"Yes," replied Gale. She started to walk down the mountain they were on. They followed, except Oil. And Two, who was busily using every item he could change his left hand to get free.  
"Hammer? No. Chisel? No. Bomb? AAAAAH!"  
KABOOM!


	36. Part 3: Chapter 5: The Lightning Amulet

Part 3  
Chapter 5: The Lightning Amulet  
Mipki watched the armies starting to fight. They were still not doing anything to keep the armies at bay. How were they supposed to protect themselves if nothing they used could actually protect them. The fourth rank had already proceeded out into the field, and were being massacred. She didn't like it. Pi wasn't happy either as he couldn't shout any orders to fire encase they hit one of their own men. It was a dim day.

Niyosi was afraid. he thought the other ranks would win this war, but they had all been killed. And now it was his turn. He gulped and grasped his sword. He had painted the blade a lovely bright yellow. It was against the rank colour code, but nobody knew. Mainly because he never used it. He pulled it out to reveal the shiny effect. Everyone else's were purple. The colour code went orange, green, blue, red, purple, black, white, grey, macaroon, cyan, brown and last of all, pink. It was hard to remember, but it was one of the only systems in the city that actually worked. Niyosi started to march with the rank as they went into battle.

Pimik gazed at the sights of the town.  
"This is Tangerine Town," said Gale, leading them through the totally orange streets. Every building was orange. Everything was orange. The pikmin were orange, the lampposts were orange. Even the food was orange.  
"Orange is our colour, so we respect it," explained Gale. She led them to a big building with 'Hotel' written on the top. She showed them in.  
"Guests? Guests!" exclaimed the desk clerk. He tried to tidy the desk a bit.  
"Uh, welcome to Hotel D'avonge," he said, "which room will you be staying in?"  
"The cheapest," said Pimik.  
"For 5 pikmin?" asked the clerk. Pimik nodded. Two had got free, but he was very much burnt. oil was slightly roasted.  
"It's nice to have pikmin other than orange here isn't it," said Gale to the clerk.  
"Yes it is," the clerk replied. Pimik thanked him for the key, and everyone followed him upstairs.

Niyosi had killed three already, but had retreated back towards the city. He was so scared. "Hello," called a small voice. Niyosi looked around. Then he saw a bit of wood with a yellow pikmin under it.  
"Master Yowani!" exclaimed Niyosi. He ran to him.  
"My son," Master Yowani began, "I have had a very stress full life. I have had to fight in wars, brigades, even strikes. But now it is slowly passing away."  
"Don't worry Master Yowani! I'll get you free," said Niyosi.  
"No my son," said Master Yowani, "I am lost. I want you to take this." Master Yowani gave him a small, round tablet with a lightning strike symbol on it. The tablet was attached to some string.  
"What is this?" asked Niyosi, still holding it in his hands.  
"It's yours. You will be able to use it when the time is right," Master Yowani explained. Niyosi put it around his neck, and held the tablet in his hands, examining the symbol closely. Suddenly, a blue pikmin jumped through the trees and slammed his sword over Master Yowani's neck. Blood sprayed over Niyosi. He screamed, running back towards the wall of the city. He was scared. He grasped his sword tighter. Just then, another blue pikmin jumped through the trees and gave Niyosi a surprise. Niyosi jumped back in shock, holding his sword in front of him, And then something odd happened. The sword sparked, and a strike of lightning extended from it and hit the blue pikmin, square in the chest. The blue pikmin flew backwards and fell to the ground, lifeless. Niyosi stared in shock.  
"What happened?" he asked himself.


	37. Part 3: Chapter 6: Orange Mining Camp

Part 3  
Chapter 6: The Orange Mining Camp  
Pimik awoke to the sound of birds outside. He looked out the window to see the bright blue sky and a few small birds flying through the air. He smiled. Two rustled under the duvet and Master Noymayi's bed was empty. 'He must have gone to have breakfast' Pimik thought. He went out the room and downstairs to the dining hall where he found Master Noymayi sitting, eating an orange (Not a giant one. In the pikmin world, they think an orange is actually several oranges bunched. That is why they call a full orange an orange bunch). Pimik sat beside him.  
"So, how are you?" Pimik asked, trying to start up a conversation. Master Noymayi ignored him. Pimik ordered an orange for himself. Not long after, a very hungry Oil fell down the stairs and walked into the Dining Hall with a very big appetite. He sat down and ordered three oranges with an orange sauce and a side order of orange slices. He tucked in and had eaten a whole orange before Kipnim and Two joined them.  
"So what's the day plan?" asked Kipnim when he and Two had ordered their oranges.  
"Well, I was thinking we should get some directions to the mining camp, find this Joseph, and tell him our predicament," explained Pimik. Two nodded in consideration. Master Noymayi wasn't bothered, and carried on eating his orange.  
"Or we could kidnap him?" suggested Oil. Two glared at him. After they had finished breakfast, they set off for the Orange Mining Camp in the mountains. Gale was leading them of course. They walked over two mountains and Oil was very tired. But after the third one, they could see the quarry sector of the Orange Mining Camp.  
"This is the Quarry Sector of the Orange Mining Camp," said Gale. They walked down into it, and they saw the pikmin with small helmets on made from acorns. They were using small pickaxes to mine into the mountains. A lot of rocks were piled onto a machine in the middle though.  
"Can I stay here while you get Joseph, " pleaded Kipnim, wanting to see the machine.  
"Okay, as long as someone stays with you," said Pimik. Master Noymayi reluctantly agreed. They walked past the quarry to another mountain with a large cave in it without Master Noymayi. They walked down to it and took a peek inside.  
"So, are we going in there?" asked Two.  
"Yep," said Pimik.  
"You don't mind if I tag along?" asked Gale.  
"Fine by me," they all said. They slowly walked into the cave.

Atlantis studied the charts.  
"What is this then?" he asked, looking at the dot that was pictured in the sky.  
"Some kind of flying machine your majesty," said the recording officer. Atlantis frowned.  
"Send General Hughes wherever they were headed," ordered Atlantis.  
"Yes your majesty," replied the recording officer, and left the room. Atlantis then took down the communicator.  
"Send in General Tuxedo," he ordered. Soon after, Tuxedo showed up in the throne room.

"You wanted me your majesty?" he said.  
"Yes. I would like you to make an attack round the back. Take all the men in your power," Atlantis ordered.  
"Yes your majesty," Tuxedo replied. He walked out the room, rubbing his hands.  
"Oh how I love wars," he said, in an unnerving tone.


	38. Part 3: Chapter 7: Joseph The Exploder

Part 3  
Chapter 7: Joseph, The Exploding Pikmin  
Pimik walked carefully into the cave. It stank, and he could hear voices not far off. Two was feeling a bit scared himself, but Oil was as optimistic as he always was. Suddenly, a large bang rang through the cave, throwing everyone off their feet. It was surely an explosion not far away.  
"That's definitely him," said Gale. They walked ever further into the cave until they came to the end where three orange pikmin were. Two were mining some very shiny things from the wall, while the other waited for them.  
"Excuse me?" called Gale. The three pikmin turned around.  
"These three pikmin have been looking for Joseph. Is he one of you?" asked Gale. One pikmin stood forward. He had two metal plates strapped around him for some reason and smiled at his visitors  
"Yours Truly?" he asked, "you see, I don't get many visitors as everyone around knows about me."  
"We have been looking for you because of your hazard powers," said Pimik.  
"Ah. Hazard powers. You've met Pi haven't you," said Joseph.  
"Yes we have," said Two, deducting that Joseph did not know about Pi Jnr., "but we have come to see you because we need your help. Desperately." Joseph frowned.  
"What's happened?" he asked.  
"The yellow city where we reside is being attacked by an army of blue pikmin. We need your help to stop them from killing us," explained Pimik. Joseph sighed.  
"Well, I'd love to help but I don't really want to get involved with any wars right now," said Joseph, "I mean, it wasn't long ago that we participated in a war with the purple pikmin. But we settled over a truce." Oil nodded, approvingly.  
"But we really could do with your..."  
"Shush!" said Joseph. Everyone went silent, and Joseph listened. And Pimik heard the chant.  
"They've followed us!" cried out Two.  
"You mean you've led the blue pikmin here!" cried out Joseph. They ran out the cave and over onto a mountain where they could see a small army of about a hundred blue pikmin marching past the ruins of the flying machine.  
"They could destroy the whole of Tangerine Town," said Joseph, worried.  
"What are we going to do?!" panicked Oil. Joseph turned to them.  
"It's time you saw me in action," he said to them. He ran down the mountains towards the blue pikmin army. General Hughes was at the front, leading the army. Then he saw an orange pikmin running towards them.  
"Halt!" he ordered. The army suddenly stopped.  
"About turn!" ordered General Hughes again. The pikmin turned towards the orange pikmin now running straight for them across the wild.  
"Charge!" ordered General Hughes. The pikmin army ran towards Joseph at full speed as he ran into them. He ran straight for the middle of the army. He ran until it was the same distance width and length ways. Then he curled himself up before concentrating. The army bunched up towards him, all trying to get a swipe at him. The ones right next to him were all trying to hit him, but actually hitting his armour. Joseph concentrated harder and harder until General Hughes pushed his way into the middle.  
"So. What have we here?" he said. That is when Joseph released his energy.

Mipki stared at the men that were dying below. It was already the eighth rank. What now? Pi was still sulking. But then something caught Mipki's eye. It was a flash of yellow light. She looked out, and sure enough, it was wiping the blue pikmin out. It was keeping the blue pikmin at bay. Whatever it was, it was saving the yellow city. But then she saw something else. She saw Comfort Campus. And she noticed something she hadn't for a long time. It was deserted.

Atlantis looked bewildered.  
"You say you want to join us?" he asked.  
"Yes," said the white pikmin in front. Atlantis looked him in the eye.  
"Why?" he asked. The white pikmin gulped.  
"We want to get back at the yellow pikmin," he answered. Atlantis smiled.  
"I shall provide you with all the pikmin I have in my power," he said.  
"Good. Good," Atlantis said.  
"All I ask is that I may lead them," the white pikmin asked. Atlantis looked back at him.  
"What if this is a trick?" he asked, "what if you're just saying that but you turn against me?"  
"I never said that!" said the white pikmin, worriedly. Atlantis smiled.  
"Luckily I'm too smart!" he said, and whipped out his sword before thrusting it through the white pikmin's stomach. He pulled it out.  
"I'll let someone I can trust lead them if you don't mind," said Atlantis. And with that, he walked away.


	39. Interlude 4

Part 3  
Interlude 1  
Pi sat in his office thinking of something to do. He hadn't thought of anything for the present time so he carried on arranging the flowers on his desk. He had taken the liberty of making a new office for him. Construction was hard to come by in war. But he had managed it. Still, it may only be half done but he liked it anyway. He had an actual home. He sat and contemplated his thoughts before being interrupted by his com.  
"Sir? May I come in?" asked the com.  
"Sure," Pi replied. As the door opened, he stuffed all the boxes of matches he had out as he was trying to learn how to build a fire. Unluckily, the camp-fire wood was still on the desk as the visitor entered.  
"Hello sir. I...what's that wood doing there?" asked the visitor.  
"Why, uh, um, what wood?" Pi replied, pushing the wood onto the floor. The visitor shook his head.  
"We have many reports here for you to sign and a lot of crises for you to solve," she said, giving him a lot of papers. Pi started to look through them.  
"Waste disposal...Global warming...Women's committee...Evil deeds by the ripper... aprroviation for the deeds made by the ripper...approviation of waste disposal in my office...there sure is a lot," read out Pi.  
"Yes sir," the visitor said, and left out the door. Then she took off her disguise to reveal Mipki.  
"That should keep him busy," she said to herself, and walked away from the half built corridor.

Pi started to sign and solve.  
"Dump it outside, plug in a cooler, eat more pie, kill him, approved, approved. Wait. Not-approved. There done!" he exclaimed, and slammed the papers on his desk.  
"Oh wait, there's a volume two," he said, picking up the other half. He started to sign them the same.  
"Kill him, eat it, dig it, cool it, heat it, make it, run it, cut it, paste it, code it, fill it, eject it, jail it, post it, cook it, lock it, zip it, dunk it, eat it again, end it, dump it, fire it, burn it, douse it, sing it, murder it, fire me, rent it, hurry it, jump it, order it, sink... wait a minute." Pi stopped for a second and started to look back.  
"Fire me! Who would want to fire me?" he asked himself, "and who's Mipkigreenpikmin anyway?" He shrugged and carried on, forgetting to change it.

The next day, Pi was surprised that the whole of his new house was being demolished.  
"What the... OI!" he shouted. He walked over to one of the builders.  
"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted.  
"Miss Mipki told us to do it. After all. She's the new leader," the builder replied. Pi stamped over to Mipki.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted to her.  
"As you were fired I had to take your place. Sorry, but that building was taking up to much room for new pikmin to use," Mipki told him.  
"But I... Oh... Ah." Pi suddenly realized his mistake. But with so much anger inside him, he did the only thing he could. He flicked Mipki on the stem.  
"Take that," he said, and walked off. Mipki smiled, before taking out a com.  
"Police? Arrest the red pikmin for assault against a governing leader," she spoke down it.  
"Yes miss," answered the com.


	40. Part 3: Chapter 8: The Six Setting Lines

Part 3

Chapter 8: The Six Lines of Settings  
Atlantis stared at his map of the world. It was very accurate and it showed everywhere that he had conquered so far. He grabbed the com.  
"Have we any extra maps?" he called.  
"Not that I know of," replied the com. He growled, angrily. The map only went so far to the pool in the abandoned prison. Whatever was beyond there he wouldn't be able to find out. He called his best map writers, but they said all the ones that were sent to map there, mysteriously disappeared. Atlantis started to get suspicious. He might have to send someone down there. He would have to wait for Tuxedo to come back. He then started to plan their next conquest.

Tuxedo readied himself. He couldn't hold the strain much more, and grasped the lever tightly. He bit his lip until it started to bleed. But soon, the blue pikmin army was carefully making a small retreat backwards. Just a few steps, but out of chaos' way. Tuxedo clapped his hands and pushed the lever. He watched through the window as the black onion started to fly at full speed into the wall. His troops followed slowly. Once Tuxedo was nearly two pikmin's length away from the wall, he shot his cannons, and two large balls of energy hit the wall, bursting a hole into the city. He flew into the air of the city and started to turn on his energy bazookas to full blast. Then he started to pound the city with them. It was a massacre, and that was what Tuxedo liked. The troops followed inside and started to kill the many pikmin that were living their normal lives. Tuxedo laughed at his fleeing victims.

Niyosi started to settle down for a bit, as the army was retreating a bit. He took a bit of a breather from zapping. It really took the energy out of you. What he didn't understand is why the weird talisman gave him these powers, and why Master Yowani had them. But then he heard a loud bang from behind the fortress. He stared back at the closed doors, waiting for some kind of sound. But then he was hit by something. He quickly turned around and took his sword with him, slicing off the head of the soldier which had cut into Niyosi's hip.  
"AAAAARGH!" he shouted in pain. He fell onto the floor as the blue pikmin started to walk past him. Niyosi held his screams in as they trampled him. He didn't want them to notice he was still alive. But he felt the warm blood drip out of his wound. He cried silently for his city.

Mipki screamed. She had heard a loud bang from behind her, but she couldn't see anything. Then she heard a lot of screams.  
"You there!" she called to a small youth.  
"Yes miss," he replied.  
"Find out what's going on down there," she ordered. The youth nodded. She looked out at the field and saw that the lightning had stopped. The army was moving again. She didn't know what to do. Pi could be of no help, so she was on her own.  
"Looks like we'll have to go back to our guns. Call back the ranks and start firing," she ordered. The soldiers obeyed her and some went down below to tell the army officers. The others stayed put and started to fire their guns. It didn't do much, but it would slow them down.

Brigadier Johnson was leading the white pikmin. They had gone below ground into one of the many caves around the area. He was now trekking and digging his way through, aiming for a certain direction. Towards the fortress. The white pikmin were also very loyal. But they had lost a few men. It was quite easy when predators arrived as it would just eat some of his army, then drop down dead. He had real power for once. Usually, he was just a message deliverer. But now he had an army. He was just as powerful as Hughes or Tuxedo. Maybe Tuxedo was a bit crazy, but still. The army dug. Quince was in that very army, and had questioned the disappearance of Xena many times. Xena was their original leader, but now they had a Brigadier Pikmin. What was even a Brigadier? He knew there was something suspicious about those blue pikmin, but he was getting his own back on the yellow pikmin. He carried on digging with the others.

Joseph shook his head.  
"They could attack here to attack me. I'm sorry, but I can't help you," he said to them. Two sighed.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Pimik replied.  
"Thank you for listening to us," said Oil.  
"And remember. If there's anything I can do for you...just ask," Joseph added.  
"Well we could do with something," said Kipnim.  
"Yes?" asked Joseph.  
"Do you have any transport of some kind? And maybe some maps?" asked Kipnim.  
"We may have something," he said, and took them down the mountain. They entered a cave where Joseph pulled a blanket off something. Kipnim stared in delight.  
"It's a ground mover. We used to use them to move rocks, but now we use the conveyor belts," explained Joseph, pointing to the odd machine in the quarry. Kipnim nodded. Pimik thanked Joseph, and got on the ground mover with everyone. Carefully, they started to drive it up onto one of the mountains.  
"Sorry we don't have any maps," Joseph said, sympathetically.  
"It's alright," brightened up Pimik, "the book gives us detailed instructions anyway."  
"What book?" asked Joseph. But the group had already drove off. He waved them off as they drove across the plains.


	41. Part 3: Chapter 9: Total Abandonment

Part 3  
Chapter 9: Total Abandonment  
The youth sounded the alarm.  
"What's going on?" called out Mipki.  
"That's the breakage alarm! The enemy has broken in!" shouted a soldier.  
"That must've been what the explosion was about," Mipki said to herself. She sighed deeply, and held her head in sorrow. The war was lost.  
"Miss? Are we going to activate the ultimate device or what?" called a soldier.  
"Ultimate device?" called back Mipki.  
"You did find the key for it didn't you?" called back the soldier. Mipki gasped.  
"Send some men to search for the key in the ruins," she ordered.  
"Do you mean you didn't..."  
"Are you questioning me?" snapped back Mipki. The soldier saluted and sent the orders.

Luckily, not long after, they had found the key.  
"Good!" Mipki exclaimed, as she held it in her hands. Then her smile faded.  
"What do I do with it now?" she asked. The soldiers shrugged. She started to panic and started to hastily look around.  
"Hey Harry!" called one of the soldiers.  
"Yeah?" replied the soldier, supposedly called Harry.  
"Do you know where the Ultimate Device is?" the soldier asked him.  
"Isn't it that big thing over there?" asked Harry, pointing to a large something against the wall with a blanket over it. Mipki ran to it and pulled the blanket off. She then started to look for the keyhole. It was up top in the control pad. She had to climb up there. She quickly scrambled to the pad before putting in the key and turning it. A small surge of electricity hit her and flung her backwards. But she heard the biggest rumble she had ever heard.

Tuxedo shot and shot at the houses, setting them on fire. His victims were running everywhere and a, lot were on fire. But then something odd happened. A giant dome folded out and covered the whole city. He stared in awe. Even some of his troops were stuck inside. HE snapped out of his awe and started to shoot at the dome. But it did nothing. Then, something else happened. It started to sink. Slowly at first, but then it fell down a giant hole, that was quickly filling up with earth again. Son, the whole city had disappeared, leaving only a big empty space.

The troops inside had no feeling and carried on marching. But then, two enormous things were produced form the ceiling, and shot huge bolts of electricity at them, killing each and every one. Soon, the blue pikmin had been killed.

Mipki stared at the odd thing that had appeared in the wall. It was a large pod of some kind that could fit at least a thousand pikmin inside.  
"What's that?" she asked one of the soldiers.  
"I think that's what they called the Minor Ship," Harry replied. Mipki walked inside.  
"Well! Come on!" she shouted. The soldiers nodded, and the whole of the first floor was evacuated into the Minor Ship. Then, the doors closed. After which, Mipki started to feel a bit light. Then she felt her whole body floating. That was when she knew she was in free-fall. The Minor Ship fell down the shaft until it started to slow down, and slowly hit the floor. Then, it somehow connected with the big thing behind it: The City.  
"What's going on?" asked Mipki, confused.  
"The Ultimate Device is an evacuation unit. The Minor Ship is fro first floor soldiers while the Major Ship is fro the city itself. They fall tot he testimony grounds. Here. Then they connect and they can move through the Testimony Tunnels," Harry explained. Just then, a large explosion threw everyone back. Mipki screamed.  
"What was that?" asked Mipki.  
"You don't want to know. Shall I drive," hurry said. He jumped to the main controls and started the engines. The Ultimate Device then started to move down the tunnel before a large piece of debris hit the testimony ground.

It was a good thing Mipki didn't know what had happened. You see, the Ultimate Device had one thing that made it the ultimate weapon. It had a self-destruct system for the fortress. The floor supports under it blew up and the whole thing came crashing tot he floor. The Fortress had fallen. But the good thing was that it's radius reached all the blue pikmin in that area. It wiped out 5 million blue pikmin. But the most important thing that day is that the Abandoned Prison was now, completely, abandoned.


	42. Part 4: Chapter 1: Find Pink Help Blue

Part 4  
Chapter 1: Finding Pink. Helping Blue.  
The Ground Mover travelled over the hills, past vast plains and on and on. Pimik had circled the names which he knew were the only ones they could find. He knew what had happened to the rest. He read the next name.  
Petal  
Pink  
Giant Appetite: One of the oddest discoveries. Petal is said to be able to bite, not like other pikmin. She has been known to eat a lot, and sometimes eat an animal in combat. But what I find the oddest when examining is that her mouth stays the same size in normal play. But when she goes to eat something, her mouth suddenly expands. She currently resides in the Coverly Woods, outside the Dark Cove, where she stays to meditate.  
"Odd power," Two commented.  
"Do you think she'll save enough food for me to eat?" asked Oil. Kipnim carefully steered the ground mover over the next hill to reveal the base of Mount Collosus, where the Dark Cove sits. The Coverly Woods surrounded the entrance. Kipnim started to drive into them.

Tuxedo clambered from the rubble. The black onion was destroyed, but he wasn't. He lifted his com and called Atlantis.  
"Your Majesty? I've run into some difficulties," he spoke. Atlantis winced. Tuxedo was his best officer, and he couldn't win without him in his command. He glanced to Nin who was stood up against the wall of his office. He saw her arm. Then he got an idea.  
"How wounded are you?" asked Atlantis. Tuxedo looked at what he could see of himself.  
"I'd say, I won't be able to last for much longer," Tuxedo replied.  
"Well, stay put for a bit. I'll send someone to help," he said. Then called for Pik. Pik was pushed inside.  
"It seems you have a weird robot thing on your arm," said Atlantis. Pik held it with his other hand.  
"I want you to repair my officer who has been brought down in the fortress. Use any means necessary," Atlantis ordered. Pik nodded, too scared to utter a word. He walked slowly backwards and out the door. Atlantis went back to his com.  
"Don't worry Tuxedo, help is on the way," Atlantis said. Then he called back Pik.  
"Oh, and there's some adjustments I want you to do to Tuxedo while you're there," Atlantis said, grinning evilly...


	43. Part 4: Chapter 2: The Coverly Woods

Part 4  
Chapter 2: The Coverly Woods  
The ground mover rode through the trees and on. The trees were tall and blocked a lot of the sunlight. But they had come quite far in so it was quite normal. However, the growls of Bulborians echoed in the darkness. Pimik didn't like the dark much. That's why he was huddled up to Oil, who was smiling as ever. Kipnim was busy steering past the trees and onward. It was hard to see, but he could manage. Master Noymayi was busy watching out for Bulborians and other creatures. They rode through the dark woods in search of the resting place of Petal.

Johnson watched the white pikmin. They worked hard for no pay. But why? He watched them closely. They had been given new orders from Atlantis. As Tuxedo had reported the city going underground, they had changed direction of attack. Because of the scientists back home, they now had to dig down. This was so they could catch the city before they would have to move again. If they dug into the Tunnels of Testimony, they could send all their machines down there to attack any of their enemies. It would be a perfect plan. And when the city went past, they would jump on top and attack. But they would use poison, so Johnson had to stay behind. Quince glanced at his team. they were all digging hard, but he saw something jiggling. It was a necklace worn by one of them.  
"Hey. Quigley?" whispered Quince. The pikmin looked up.  
"What's that?" Quince asked him, pointing to the necklace.  
"It's the amulet my father gave to me," Quigley replied. Quince nodded in realization. He then continued digging.

The ground mover rumbled through the trees. But that wasn't the only thing that was rumbling. They could hear something near by. Pimik was getting more scared. Two was keeping guard. He held his arm out. Kipnim felt very sleepy, and accidentally hit a tree. But, it yelped. Kipnim looked up into the face of...  
"AN EMPEROR BULBLAX!!" shouted Pimik, pointing at the monstrosity.


	44. Part 4: Chapter 3: Petal The Eater

Part 4  
Chapter 3: Petal, the Pikmin of Gluttony  
Their screams echoed through the trees as the Emperor Bulblax rose from the ground and lifted one leg above them.  
"MOVE IT!!" screamed Pimik. Kipnim pushed the ground mover into gear, and started to drive away. But it was cut short when the Emperor Bulblax caught the end of it. The ground mover flipped backwards into the air and onto the ground. Pimik flew into a tree and slid to the bottom as the Emperor Bulblax walked towards him. Pimik covered himself to wait for the end.

Atlantis had no time. He had absolutely no time at all. He needed Tuxedo ready at exactly five minutes past the fifth hour. If not, his plan wouldn't take place. He paced back and forth across the room, Nin watching him. She was held against the wall where a gun was stuck behind her back. Then, the doors opened. Pik sighed, and walked to the side of the door. Then, Tuxedo walked slowly into the room. Atlantis stepped back in shock. His mouth was opened, but he closed it. Tuxedo was perfect.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Atlantis. Tuxedo slowly faced him.  
"More crazy than ever," replied Tuxedo. His head twitched. Atlantis could see that Pik had completely changed him. Tuxedo had no longer a flesh head, but it was totally robotic. Just his stem propped out of the top. Tuxedo could still smile, and his red eyes shone red light into Atlantis' eyes. His arm had been replaced with a fully functioning triple ARM and his other hand was now a claw. His two feet had been taken off and replaced with caterpillar tracks.  
"Let's see what that ARM can do," said Atlantis. Tuxedo turned around to a passing pikmin. She was holding a bunch of papers. Tuxedo shot. His fires were like a machine gun's. Pik tried to look away at Tuxedo's firing, but he kept looking back at the pikmin blood that was being splattered across the wall, floor and ceiling.  
"Perfect! Let's go!" shouted Atlantis. Tuxedo drove down the corridor, shooting anyone who stared.

Pimik opened one eye. He wondered why the Emperor Bulblax hadn't eaten him yet, but he saw that something had already eaten it.  
"Tastes better if you chop it into steaks and grill on an open heat range," said the pikmin in front of him.  
"Are you...Petal?" asked Pimik. The pikmin nodded.  
"I am. But I'd rather not be disturbed," she said.  
"But wait!" Pimik shouted after her. She was already walking off.  
"Pimik?" called a small voice. Pimik turned round, and saw Two stuck under a tree trunk. He ran to help him.  
"Are you ok?" Pimik asked. Two nodded. But as Pimik lifted the log, Two winced in pain.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Pimik again. Two looked down at himself, and Pimik gasped in sadness. Two's metal plate that covered his chest had cracked. It had broken down the middle, and you could see the small flow of blood slowly pouring from it. Pimik pulled him carefully out, and laid his head on a rock. Two coughed, spitting a spot of blood onto his head plate. Pimik kneeled next to him.  
"Don't worry!" he said, scared, "I'll find Kipnim. You'll be alright."  
"But what if I'm not"!" said Two, worried. He sobbed a bit, and looked up at Pimik, his eyes watering. Pimik tried to keep calm.  
"No I won't let you die! I'll find the others, and I'll help you!" he said, and ran off into the woods in search for the others. Two lay on the ground, clutching his chest plate, and whimpering softly.


	45. Part 4: Chapter 4: The Poison Amulet

Part 4  
Chapter 4: The Poison Amulet  
Quince glanced at the necklace again. Odd it was. It looked like a tablet had been strung and it had a skull on it. That was the creepiest thing abut it. Quigley was taking a rest as they had been pushed for almost five hours straight. Just then, Brigadier Johnson walked behind him.  
"Taking a rest are we?" he asked Quigley. Quigley turned around to be smacked in the face by Johnson.  
"Get back to work!" Johnson ordered. Quince sighed. Then, the ground gave way and a large hole opened to the ground below.  
"The Tunnels of Testimony!" exclaimed Johnson. Quince sat beside Quigley.  
"Do you mind if I look at that?" he asked him. Quigley passed him the tablet. It sure had a skull on it. Johnson looked happily at his workers. Then he saw the tablet.  
"Is that...that's...where did you get that!" he shouted at them. Quince looked up. Johnson snatched the necklace from him.  
"This is...this is the amulet of poison!" he exclaimed.  
"But it's mine!" shouted Quigley. He took the amulet from Johnson's hands.  
"I'm your superior! Now give me that amulet!" he ordered him.  
"Why should I!" shouted back Quigley.  
"No soldier disobeys me!" shouted Johnson, and smacked Quigley across the face. Quigley clutched his face and the amulet tightly. Johnson smiled, but before he could take the amulet, a small cloud of purple rose from the amulet and started to move towards him. Johnson took a step back.  
"What did you do?" asked Johnson. He stepped back.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he shouted again. He stepped back.  
"TELL ME OR I'LL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he screamed as he fell down the hole to the bottom of the Tunnels of Testimony. Quigley rubbed his cheek in agony and Quince was staring in astonishment.

Pimik ran through the trees. He searched for the others. But instead, he walked across a small hut. Pimik walked into it, and saw Petal sitting and meditating.  
"Petal! I need help," Pimik said.  
"Did you not listen to me," she replied.  
"But my friend! He's going to die!" said Pimik.  
"I did not want to be disturbed," said Petal.  
"But..."  
"Stop!" shouted Petal. She turned round with a stern look upon her face.  
"Just leave," she said. She turned back round and sat, meditating again. Pimik walked out in a hurry and bumped into another pink pikmin.  
"AH!" they said.  
"I'm sorry. I need your help. My friend..."  
"You didn't come from Petal's house did you?" asked the pikmin.  
"Yes. Why?" asked Pimik back.  
"It's a good thing she wasn't hungry," the pikmin said.  
"Huh?" asked Pimik.  
"Do you know why she is always out here?" asked the pikmin in response. Pimik shook his head.  
"Ages ago, when she lived in our town, she loved to eat. But her family couldn't feed her. Soon, she got so hungry, she ate them all. She ate her own family. She then started to eating resident pikmin. But when she realized what she had done, she ran to the woods, to look back on her ways. But she still gets hungry. She stays out here to get rid of her never ending feasting. She can eat pikmin, but she tries to stop herself. That's why not many people are out here, or not many people have met her," the pikmin explained. Pimik gulped.  
"So you better get out of here as fast as you can," the pikmin told him.  
"I would. But my friend needs help," Pimik told him. Pimik took him to where Two was lying with his cracked chest.  
"I'm going to die aren't I?" Two said. Pimik nodded, sadly. Two's eyes watered.  
"But I never found my comrades," he protested. He started to cry. Then he winced in pain. Pimik cried as well. Two grabbed Pimik's hand.  
"Tell..." Two started as he coughed up blood, "tell my comrades that Neptune's no more." Two coughed up more blood. The pink pikmin put his hand over his mouth as Two's eyes slowly shut. Pimik cried.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. The pink pikmin felt sorry for Pimik as he knelt there. Petal heard his screams, and bowed her head in sorrow.


	46. Part 4: Chapter 5: The Pikmin God

Part 4  
Chapter 5: The Pikmin God  
Pimik awoke. He had drifted to sleep beside Two and now he was awake. He looked around. It was white.  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud. Pimik stood up and turned around so he could see everything. No one was with him.  
"Hello," said a voice. Pimik turned back and saw a pikmin. But it was grey.  
"Hello," it said again.  
"Who are you?" asked Pimik, scared by the way he appeared. Which was out of no where.  
"Everyone calls me God," the pikmin answered. Pimik was bewildered.  
"My real name is Gray and I'm the one and only grey pikmin," said the pikmin again.  
"Gray with an 'a' or an 'e'?" asked Pimik.  
"In which name?" asked Gray.  
"Your name," replied Pimik.  
"Gray with an 'a'," said Gray.  
"Why not with an 'e'?" asked Pimik.  
"Gray with an 'a' is more unusual," replied Gray.  
"I thought Gray with an 'e' was," said Pimik.  
"Does this matter?" asked Gray.  
"Not really. So why did you bring me here?" asked Pimik, changing the subject.  
"Yes. Of course. I have brought you here because your quest is nearing it's end," said Gray.  
"But I haven't even got to half of the names yet," protested Pimik.  
"Yes. I know. I know everything. But I have brought you here for other things as well. I have many powers you see. I have every power every pikmin has," Gray started to explain.  
"Even teleportation from the Aqua Pikmin? And Expanding from the Magenta Pikmin? Even the Resurrection power from the Gold Pikmin?" Pimik started to ask.  
"Yes, yes and sort of yes," Gray replied, "But you're not listening. Before I tell you anything else, you must learn of your friends. Mipki has turned on the Ultimate Device and evacuated the fortress. They are now underground. So don't send your men there."  
"What men?" asked Pimik.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Now I'm here to tell you the history of pikmin." Pimik started to listen.  
"Pikmin kind used to live in harmony. All the colours lived along side one another. They were also all controlled by a group of pikmin who called themselves, the council. The council consisted of one member of each colour. They worked with each other, gave ideas out and made the world better. But they all had one thing in common. They had hazard powers. That was how they were chosen. But, the blue pikmin was chucked out by a mass murdering situation. So the blue pikmin took revenge. He killed all the other council members and the world was turned into a world of peril. Each colour fought only for themselves. But then the leader came. He helped the pikmin. He ordered them and controlled them. I think you know the story." Pimik nodded.  
"Well, when the leader died, then we had lost our ways. We started our wars. And I saw them all. I actually saw all five hundred and sixty-two wars. From the crimson pikmin vs. the ivory pikmin to the indigo pikmin vs. the tan pikmin. Each had their own immunities and powers. But the green pikmin were not there. This comes to the conclusion of this story. For I have one last thing to say before I teleport you and your group to your next destination," Gray stated. He walked up close to Pimik's face.  
"The flood on Fearful Peak, was not a freak accident," Gray said. Pimik then saw a blinding flash of light and covered his eyes as he began to see where he was.  
"Pimik? Pimik!" cried out a voice.


	47. Part 4: Chapter 6: The Cyan City

Part 4  
Chapter 6: The Cyan City  
Kipnim had hit Pimik.  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" shouted Kipnim.  
"Yeah! And where's Two?" asked Oil. Pimik readied himself.  
"Two's dead," he said. Everyone went silent.  
"How?" asked Kipnim.  
"His chest plate cracked when he was hit by a tree," told Pimik, "he died shortly after."  
Everyone stayed silent again.  
"Oi!" shouted someone. Everyone turned around. A Cyan pikmin was standing there with protective gloves on.  
"How did you get here?" he asked. Everyone turned to each other. They had no clue. Except Pimik of course.  
"We have no idea," replied Oil.  
"I'm not believing that!" shouted the pikmin. He walked over to them and took off his protective glove.  
"Look. We are sure we can come to some sort of terms," Master Noymayi said.  
"No discussions! A yellow, purple and two green pikmin look suspicious to me!" said the pikmin.  
"But sir..." started Master Noymayi before the pikmin touched him with his uncovered hand. Master Noymayi froze on the spot. The others froze in fright instead before each of them were quickly touched by the pikmin.

Quince could hear a rumble down the hole. He looked over the edge and into the tunnel. He could see something.  
"What did the so called amulet do?" asked Quigley, still freaked out by the purple cloud.  
"It doesn't matter at the moment," Quince said, "but we have to jump in a minute to catch the city." Everyone gathered around the hole and waited for Quince's signal.  
"Ready...Steady...NOW!" Everyone jumped into the hole and on top of the Ultimate Device.

Mipki had her work cut out for her. Kip, Nim, Mimi, Kim and Pi were a lot of work. Mainly because they wouldn't leave her alone. Pi had been released not long ago and now he worked for her. With Harry steering the Ultimate Device it seemed that everything was going to plan. Then a thud scared her.  
"What was that!" she exclaimed, "Kip! Nim! Go check it out." Kip and Nim obeyed and went past the doors into the broken city that was now being rebuilt. They walked to the exit doors and went to open them. But they burst open before they could reach it. And in came a bunch of white pikmin.  
"Hey Quince! Nice to see..." Kip's words were cut short as Quince knocked him back. Quigley was beside him.  
"We are here to kill all yellow pikmin and anyone in our way," stated Quince.  
"Now you're sounding just like the blue pikmin," said Nim. Kip struggled up onto two feet.  
"Quigley. Forgive me," Quince said as he pinched Quigley on the arm. Quigley screamed and stood back as out of his hands protruded another purple cloud.  
"What's that?!" gasped Kip. The cloud engulfed them.  
"I'm sorry but I think if I told you, it would be too late," Quince said to him. Kip and Nim collapsed on the floor. Quince turned to the white pikmin.  
"All follow Quigley and kill any survivors," Quince ordered. They marched down the road and into the city itself.

Niyosi crawled out of the rubble. That explosion had shocked him. He pulled his sword out with him and stood up in the plains. He looked around for any survivors. It seemed there were none. He lowered his head in pity and started to walk. That was, he tried to walk. He fell down and screamed in pain. His right leg must have been broken. He looked at it and shed a tear. He then started to look for something to help him. He found a stick that looked good enough. He took it and used it as a crutch. Then, he started to hop into the jungle. Or what was left of it.

Pimik was once again in a prison cell. This was the second time. But he still hadn't got any new ideas from the last time. But he started to calm down. Then he remembered what Two's dying words were and told the others.  
"He said 'Tell my comrades that Neptune's no more'," Pimik explained.  
"I wonder what he means by 'my comrades'?" said Oil.  
"Wait!" exclaimed Kipnim, "Maybe he means the other black pikmin! I mean, they were his comrades weren't they!" Everyone nodded. Pimik looked outside. Another city. But it had a name this time. Cyan City. What was different was that everywhere was made of ice. It was pretty, but odd as well. He sighed.  
"I guess this is where Kastor is," he said and looked back at the BOC.  
Kastor  
Cyan  
Frozen Bolts: Of course, Cyan pikmin can freeze anything they touch and survive the cold, but Kastor can harness it. He can shoot ice bolts that don't freeze but actually hurt. The continual use of this power has made Kastor cold-blooded. He currently resides in Cyan City and is said to be the heir of the Cyan Kingdom.


	48. Part 4: Chapter 7: King Kastor

Chapter 8: Kastor Makes Plans  
Kastor sat chugging down his nectar and stuffing his face full of roasted Bulborians. (Note: Dwarfians and Bulborians are actually what the pikmin in this fic call Dwarf Red Bulborbs and Red Bulborbs). Pimik was actually eating less than everyone else because he was thinking about something. Oil was chatting heartily with Taffy.  
"So what's that necklace for?" Oil asked.  
"My father said it was called the Fist Amulet. He woke me early to train with it. For some reason, when I was tired was when I was most active. I could do the most powerful punches. But know, I can do it any time I like because of my training. Watch," Taffy explained and used his fist to punch the table. However, his hand went right through the top.  
"See," he said. Oil was amazed. After dinner, they started talking tactical.  
"Okay. Pimik, you will take some men and your group to your friends in the testimony tunnels. There, you will kill all the blue pikmin there. Meanwhile, I shall be taking the rest of the men to the High Atop Pool. There, I will penetrate their base and purge all inside it. Once we have defeated their leader and stood on the brink of their death, then we will have won. Is that clear?" Kastor explained. Everyone nodded.  
"Good. We shall begin tomorrow morning," Kastor said, and started to leave the table. Pimik caught up with him.  
"Excuse me your majesty," said Pimik, "but I was wondering what that amulet was for?"  
"This?" said Kastor, surprisingly, "You seriously don't know what this is?" Pimik shook his head.  
"You should have read chapter 8 in the BOC: The Amulets. Pi wrote a very detailed description to what they did," Kastor explained. Pimik urged him to go on.  
"He said 'These hazard powers are used by a special trigger in the body. Wherever this trigger is, it is hard to find. It's one place where you have to do something to it. The amulets help us find the trigger by triggering it itself when you feel a certain feeling. The feelings are usually bad feelings, but when you trigger the power, you sort of learn how to trigger it without the amulet. But the pikmin that hold the powers, keep the amulets just in case'," Kastor recited, "see, the snow amulet I wear triggers the power when I feel hatred. So when the amulet feels me feeling hatred, it sends a powerful ice bolt out of itself and at the ones I hate. I started to kill everyone who was mean when I had just got it. But soon I was able to control the power and I used it for good. Because of that, I was chosen to be the next heir of the throne. That's how I am now King."  
"I see," said Pimik, "so how come I once made this tornado without a amulet?"  
"Well, the amulet only helps us to find the trigger. You must have found it yourself. But the feeling only works with the amulets and it has no effect on your powers normally," Kastor explained.  
"So where can I find the amulet for the green pikmin?" asked Pimik.  
"Well I don't think there is one. You see, the green pikmin hid so we had no idea there were green pikmin. So an amulet wasn't made," Kastor explained. Pimik sighed. Kipnim was fascinated by the BOC. He had got up to chapter five and was reading intently.  
"Well anyway," said Kastor, "here's your key. Your room is bedroom 15. It's the second one on the right. Give the rest to the others." Kastor dropped all the keys into Pimik's open hands and walked off to his own bedroom.  
"Night," he called.


	49. Part 4: Chapter 8: Kastor Makes Plans

Chapter 8: Kastor Makes Plans  
Kastor sat chugging down his nectar and stuffing his face full of roasted Bulborians. (Note: Dwarfians and Bulborians are actually what the pikmin in this fic call Dwarf Red Bulborbs and Red Bulborbs). Pimik was actually eating less than everyone else because he was thinking about something. Oil was chatting heartily with Taffy.  
"So what's that necklace for?" Oil asked.  
"My father said it was called the Fist Amulet. He woke me early to train with it. For some reason, when I was tired was when I was most active. I could do the most powerful punches. But know, I can do it any time I like because of my training. Watch," Taffy explained and used his fist to punch the table. However, his hand went right through the top.  
"See," he said. Oil was amazed. After dinner, they started talking tactical.  
"Okay. Pimik, you will take some men and your group to your friends in the testimony tunnels. There, you will kill all the blue pikmin there. Meanwhile, I shall be taking the rest of the men to the High Atop Pool. There, I will penetrate their base and purge all inside it. Once we have defeated their leader and stood on the brink of their death, then we will have won. Is that clear?" Kastor explained. Everyone nodded.  
"Good. We shall begin tomorrow morning," Kastor said, and started to leave the table. Pimik caught up with him.  
"Excuse me your majesty," said Pimik, "but I was wondering what that amulet was for?"  
"This?" said Kastor, surprisingly, "You seriously don't know what this is?" Pimik shook his head.  
"You should have read chapter 8 in the BOC: The Amulets. Pi wrote a very detailed description to what they did," Kastor explained. Pimik urged him to go on.  
"He said 'These hazard powers are used by a special trigger in the body. Wherever this trigger is, it is hard to find. It's one place where you have to do something to it. The amulets help us find the trigger by triggering it itself when you feel a certain feeling. The feelings are usually bad feelings, but when you trigger the power, you sort of learn how to trigger it without the amulet. But the pikmin that hold the powers, keep the amulets just in case'," Kastor recited, "see, the snow amulet I wear triggers the power when I feel hatred. So when the amulet feels me feeling hatred, it sends a powerful ice bolt out of itself and at the ones I hate. I started to kill everyone who was mean when I had just got it. But soon I was able to control the power and I used it for good. Because of that, I was chosen to be the next heir of the throne. That's how I am now King."  
"I see," said Pimik, "so how come I once made this tornado without a amulet?"  
"Well, the amulet only helps us to find the trigger. You must have found it yourself. But the feeling only works with the amulets and it has no effect on your powers normally," Kastor explained.  
"So where can I find the amulet for the green pikmin?" asked Pimik.  
"Well I don't think there is one. You see, the green pikmin hid so we had no idea there were green pikmin. So an amulet wasn't made," Kastor explained. Pimik sighed. Kipnim was fascinated by the BOC. He had got up to chapter five and was reading intently.  
"Well anyway," said Kastor, "here's your key. Your room is bedroom 15. It's the second one on the right. Give the rest to the others." Kastor dropped all the keys into Pimik's open hands and walked off to his own bedroom.  
"Night," he called.


	50. Part 4: Chapter 9: Green vs Blue

Part 4  
Chapter 9: Cyan, Yellow & Green vs. White & Blue  
Kastor stood in wait with his men by the city doors. They slowly opened to reveal the light of the outdoors. They walked out into the sunlight and out to the foothills of Mount Creepsome, the base of Fearful Peak. A path had been carved in the face of the mountain for easy climbing. Kastor sent the orders to climb.  
"We shall be at their base before nightfall!" he ordered to his men.

Pimik marched on with the men Kastor gave him. They were all following behind him and following his orders. The testimony tunnels were long and dark, and they only had the light of the torch they had brought with them. It was hard and tiring. They had walked quite far now. But Pimik was worrying.  
"Did they find Mipki?" he thought.

They had made their main base in the Minor Arcana. Inside, they were holding out with as much power as they could. They had stopped moving and were tired. The surviving yellow and green pikmin were holding out at the back of the Major Arcana. The white pikmin were making their way through the streets killing everyone in their way. It was tedious and straining. They knew not all of them were dead. Mipki was worried about Kip and Nim, who she had sent out to find the white pikmin. What had happened to them? Had they been killed? Sweet was still out there too! Sweet however was doing things his own.  
"Please, lets not harm each other," Sweet was saying to Quince and Quigley.  
"We wish to kill the yellow pikmin. If you stand in our way, we will kill you too," Quince stated.  
"Well, if you don't listen to me," Sweet said, his eyes narrowing, "then I guess I will have to do what Fat used to do." The white pikmin looked at each other, puzzled. Quince was perplexed, but his thoughts were cut short by the upper cut of Sweet's right fist. Quigley was winded and pummelled tot eh floor before being thrown down the road. The white pikmin scattered at the strength of Sweet.  
"Come on! Don't run away! You spoil the fun!" Sweet was laughing out. The yellow and green pikmin saw this, and charged in with a surprise attack. The white pikmin were falling unconscious.  
"Now you do what we say," said Sweet, "or..." Sweet gasped. The pikmin turned towards him. Sweet clutched his stomach with the five holes, pummelled into his body. HE slowly collapsed to the floor, to reveal Tuxedo behind him.  
"Now if you all do as I say, no one will get hurt," Tuxedo said. Everyone stood still.  
"Or not HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" laughed Tuxedo as he blasted the pikmin to bits, even the white pikmin.  
"NO ESCAPE! FAIL ATLANTIS ONCE AND YOU DIE!!" Tuxedo shouted as Pik helped him shoot the citizens. But as Pik did it, tears fell from his eyes

Niyosi was tired. He had been walking so much and his stick was groaning under his weight. But Niyosi drove himself on, thinking of Yinowin. But what he didn't know was that behind him was help on the way.


	51. Part 5: Chapter 1: Below Ground

Part 5  
Chapter 1: Below Ground  
Tuxedo shot through the pikmin that ran across the streets. They screamed and shouted, and one picked up their seedling they had just made. But they dropped it soon after. Yellow, green and white pikmin were fleeing all around. Mipki was in trouble.  
"Where's Kip? And Nim? And Sweet? This is not going well at all," Mipki wept. Harry was hiding behind the main control pad. Pi was too scared for words. He crept behind Mipki's desk and cried his heart out. Pik was reluctantly shooting the fleeing citizens as they ran. But the white pikmin were killing any yellow pikmin they ran into. Tuxedo was loving it. But down the streets, near a small hole where the white pikmin burst through, Niyosi hopped into the city. He stared at the burning city and heard the screaming pikmin. He felt their terror as he slowly limped inside. He walked past Kip and Nim, slumped against each other. Then, Kip twitched. Niyosi jumped. He was skittish about ghosts, zombies and that kind of thing. Kip opened his eyes, as a small cloud of purple gas emitted from his toadstool upon his head. Niyosi gasped and stood back as the toadstool absorbed it again and emitted it, getting smaller each time. It was filtering it.  
"How...am I still alive?" Kip asked. Then, the same thing happened to Nim. He stood up and saw Kip.  
"We're...alive. We're alive. We're alive!" shouted Nim.  
"WE'RE ALIVE!" shouted out Kip. They hugged each other as Niyosi was watching them. They finished an turned to Niyosi who was watching oddly.  
"Who are you?" asked Nim.  
"My name's Niyosi. And I'm here to save this city," Niyosi replied.  
"And how are you to do that?" asked Kip, sarcastically.  
"Like this," replied Niyosi proudly, and drew his sword, which a bolt of lightning hit the wall behind Nim and Kip. It was centimetres from Nim, but he was so shocked he jumped into Kip's arms.  
"Wow," exclaimed Kip, dropping Nim to the floor. Niyosi nodded and walked down the streets to where Tuxedo was shooting.

Atlantis twiddled his thumbs.  
"Remember," he said to Nin, "If Pik dies, you die." Nin gulped as Atlantis grinned. He drew out an ARM which she had made for him.  
"Nice handiwork," he said to Nin. Nin nodded.  
"But don't think it will save you from death," Atlantis told her.  
"You didn't kill all of us," she said.  
"I think you'll find that all five are dead, including the one that was with Pimik and his gang," Atlantis replied. Nin looked at him. Atlantis leant over his desk.  
"I am never fooled," he said. Nin watched him. 'Or so you think' she thought.

On the plains, a pikmin crawled across the sands. He was tired and thirsty. He sat on a small rock to recover from the desert so far.  
"Not far now," he said aloud.


	52. Part 5: Chapter 2: The Water Fortress

Part 5  
Chapter 2: The Water Fortress  
Navy glanced up. He was snoozing on his sword and was feeling a bit tired. But he could hear something. He yawned and stood up straight and looked over the small wall that ran around the battlements. He gasped in surprise at the pikmin that were climbing over the edge of the mountain. He dropped his sword in panic and ran down to the keep. He ran through corridors and doors before he was stopped by a sword in his chest. He had nearly ran into Atlantis.  
"Tell me. What happened," Atlantis asked calmly.  
"Pikmin...breeching...trespassing...cyan," gasped Navy. Atlantis was shocked.  
"Dam that Kastor!" he shouted. He let Navy drop to the floor, dead. He then started to march down the corridors outside to the courtyard. A few small squads of blue pikmin were training.  
"Soldiers!" ordered Atlantis, "defend this castle at all costs." The squads saluted and walked out of the castle gates into the water that flooded the ground. One started to whisper to the one next to him.  
"They'll never get as far as us. No pikmin but blue pikmin can survive water," he whispered. But then a small line of cyan pikmin took off their gloves and stuck their hands in the water. It froze. The blue pikmin squads were stuck in the ice, unable to get out. They were suffocating. But the cyan pikmin started to march past them and slice them to pieces, letting the blood splatter across the ice. They marched, but squads started to counter attack them. Atlantis was getting desperate.  
"We need more soldiers," he said to himself. He walked down inside the keep and below into the dungeons. He opened a big brass door, hearing the terrible screams and fights upstairs. He opened the door to reveal his most biggest feat. The blue onion. But it sat with all sorts of wires sticking out of it. The smashed remains of the SS Dolphin were pieced together to create an odd machine running off the Chronos Reactor. It was a terrible sight. But Atlantis needed it like that to create pikmin without using pellets or carcasses. It started to spit out seeds out into the ground. There, two metal arms plucked the newborn pikmin and threw them into cage which took them into the training centre. Atlantis sighed at the wailing of the onion. It was crying. He could hear it. Only pikmin could here their mother's cries or shouts. The onion spoke, but here it wailed. Atlantis walked to the Chronos Reactor and turned a knob on it to it's maximum setting. The onion started to spit out seeds like mad. The onion's cry got louder and more heartbreaking. Atlantis started to shed a tear, but dried up almost instantly as he marched out and into the main corridor.  
"Gotcha," exclaimed Kastor, with his sword outstretched to his arm's length. Atlantis smiled as the point lightly touched his neck.  
"Kill me then," Atlantis said, almost egging him on.  
"No. I know what the agreement is. A duel," Kastor replied. Atlantis smiled crookedly.  
"Fine, if you want to," he said. Kastor withdrew his sword.  
"But where?" asked Atlantis.  
"Your highest tower please," Kastor said, "we like to keep it traditional, don't we."


	53. Part 5: Chapter 3: Pimik Attacks

Part 5  
Chapter 3: Pimik Attacks  
Niyosi stood at the end of the street. Tuxedo was busily shooting the odd pikmin that were left. Niyosi pulled out his sword, quick and swiftly, and shot an electric bolt at Tuxedo. It missed, but Tuxedo heard it and turned his body to face Niyosi before firing bolts directly at him. Niyosi blocked them with his sword. Kip and Nim gasped at Niyosi's moves. Tuxedo shot over and over again, never tiring out. Pik was watching with interest. Tuxedo was growing weary of Niyosi's moves, and so started to rumble down the street to kill him up close.  
"You pipsqueak think you could stop me?" Tuxedo said to him. He threw his claw across to smack Niyosi away, but Niyosi proved too strong with his sword. Tuxedo was getting a bit frustrated at how Niyosi was proving too be a bit tough. He started to use more force. Then Tuxedo had an idea.  
"You think you're too tough?" Tuxedo told Niyosi, "think again." Tuxedo whacked Niyosi with his claw as hard as he could. He knew Niyosi would block it, so he shot Niyosi as well. Niyosi shrieked in pain as the plasma bolt singed his back to a deep yellow. Tuxedo wasn't smiling. He had missed. Tuxedo tried again, but Niyosi was ready and jumped into the air, to avoid the bolt. But Tuxedo was pressing so hard with his claw that it and the bolt collided, burning a hole in one of the fingers. Tuxedo gritted his teeth. He started to fire rapid bolts at Niyosi who was running at full speed. Tuxedo was going mad, but he wasn't enjoying it.  
"YOU SHALL DIE YOU WORM!" shouted Tuxedo. He was getting very annoyed. Then he heard marching. Niyosi heard it too.  
'Good, Atlantis has sent some men to help me' thought Tuxedo.  
'Damn, Atlantis has sent some men to kill me' thought Niyosi. It was neither. As Niyosi turned the next corner, he saw two green pikmin, one yellow pikmin and two purple pikmin leading a large group of cyan pikmin towards him.  
"Stop him!" ordered Pimik, pointing towards Tuxedo. Tuxedo gasped and couldn't do a thing as the group surrounded him. He tried shooting, but some had already touched his guns, and frozen them. Slowly, he was freezing on the spot.  
"CURSE YOU!!" he screamed, as the ice froze over his entire body. Pimik crossed his arms and nodded. He signalled to Oil, who signalled to Taffy. Taffy nodded, and punched the building nearest to him. It was tall too. It collapsed onto the frozen Tuxedo. Even as some parts fell, everyone could see that Tuxedo was being crushed and destroyed. They saw his right caterpillar track being ripped, his gun being ripped off and his claw fingers being snapped. Even his stem was snapped off. The rubble concealed the body, or what was left. Pimik smiled. Niyosi made his way up to him.  
"Can I ask you, who are you?" Niyosi asked.  
"I'm Pimik, and thank you for leading him to us," Pimik replied.

Kastor clashed his sword with Atlantis'. The tower was tall and not very wide. Kastor was getting tired out, but kept fighting with all his strength.  
"You must know, I'm a skilled swordsman," Atlantis said to him.  
"Well so am I," replied Kastor. Their swords clashed and clanged up in the clouds. Below, the fighting of the cyan versus the blue pikmin sounded through their ears. Kastor was almost having fun. But Atlantis had a plan. Kastor was growing weak and tired. But suddenly, Atlantis dropped his sword. Kastor had him now. He touched his sword to Atlantis' throat again.  
"Any last words?" asked Kastor, happily.  
"Sorry," Atlantis replied. Before Kastor could think what he meant by 'sorry', Atlantis had pulled out his portable ARM and shot it at Kastor's stomach. Kastor gasped in pain. Atlantis pushed Kastor's sword away from his neck, and let Kastor fall on his back. Kastor was gulping and coughing like anyone does when they die from something in their stomach.  
"Stop that coughing and spluttering. It's very annoying," Atlantis complained, and sliced Kastor's neck letting his head roll to the left. The blood smeared on Atlantis' sword was puzzling him. He touched it. Cold.  
"You really were cold blooded," Atlantis said, "good thing you weren't cold-hearted." He cackled as he descended the stairs that he had climbed, to fight Kastor.


	54. Part 5: Chapter 4: Helping Hand

Part 5  
Chapter 4: Helping Hand  
Pimik was in the biggest room they could find that wasn't on fire. They were celebrating Pimik, and his help.  
"Three cheers for Pimik!" cried Pi.  
"No!" joked Taffy. They laughed. Mipki, Kip, Nim, Niyosi, Kipnim, Oil, Master Noymayi, the other master were all there too, eating gloriously. But at the end of the room, sat two unconscious pikmin. Quince and Quigley. Quigley's amulet had been confiscated, and they were placed in a wooden bar cage. They had a small plate with nectar in it for them to eat when they woke up. The meal went on for hours until Quigley and Quince started to awaken.  
"Where...where am I?" asked Quigley. Quince was about to ask the same.  
"You are in captivity until further notice," said Pimik. Quigley tried to grab his amulet, but he couldn't find it.  
"Yes, we've confiscated your amulet as well," Kipnim told him. Quigley felt sadness creeping inside.  
"You can't keep us in here forever!" shouted Quince.  
"That depends," Pimik said, "you're Mipki's responsibility now." Mipki gasped.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because I have to take the men to help Kastor in the blue pikmin's fortress," Pimik explained. Mipki held her mouth open in shock and anger.  
"But you've only just arrived!" she protested.  
"I have to," replied Pimik, "or they will try to kill you again." She sighed and nodded. Everyone applauded their discussion. Pimik glared at them to send them back into their chatting state.

The next morning, the cyan army set off back down the testimony tunnels. Everyone waved them off. Afterwards, Niyosi visited where Tuxedo had died. He laid a flower in respect. He then bowed his head in pity. But then something hit him and flung him away.  
"You think you c-c-c-could k-k-ki-me?" asked the voice. It stammered in more of a tape recorder voice way. The broken form of Tuxedo rose from the rubble, and twitched from the damages it had. His only arm was his claw that had only one full finger.  
"No one c-c-can k-k-kill Tuxedo!!" exclaimed Tuxedo. He grabbed Niyosi in his claw and started to shake him.  
"Not even you," Tuxedo remarked. A shadow passed in an alley that had been hiding for quite some time.  
"Let him go Tuxedo," the shadow proclaimed. Tuxedo turned to the stranger. Niyosi was desperately trying to break free from Tuxedo's claw.  
"If you disobey Atlantis, then you little friend Nin is going to die," Tuxedo warned.  
"I don't care. You can't do this. And I'll break her free anyway," said the shadow.  
"Hey, you're that black pikmin that was helping him aren't you," exclaimed Niyosi. Mipki was watching, helplessly.  
"Pik!" she cried at the shadow. The shadow nodded. Pik then aimed his ARM at Tuxedo.  
"Let him go," he shouted, firing a bolt that hit Tuxedo's head. Tuxedo was annoyed.  
"If that's how you want it..." Tuxedo said. He threw Niyosi into the air, and let him fall on his only full finger. Niyosi screamed as he slid down the finger with his legs o the other side. Blood slid down the sides, and Tuxedo flung him into the nearest building. Pik pulled up his ARM and started to fire, rapidly at Tuxedo.  
"DON'T THINK THAT WILL SAVE YOU!!" shouted Tuxedo as he rumbled after Pik, feeling, himself, a little mad.


	55. Part 5: Chapter 5: Tuxedo's Defeat

Part 5  
Chapter 5: Tuxedo's Defeat  
"It has been quite a while since I heard from Tuxedo," said Atlantis. Nin gulped.  
"And if he's gone, we can safely say that Pik has either been killed, or betrayed us," Atlantis told her. He smiled crookedly.  
"And you know what that means."  
Atlantis clicked his fingers, and two guards walked in with a sword each. Two more arrived and held Nin by her arms. Atlantis waved and left the room. Nin screamed at the two guards with swords closed in on her.

Tuxedo rolled bouncily down the road, shooting Pik as much as he could. Pik was proving too fast.  
"You TRAITOR!!" he shouted.  
"You were going to kill me anyway!" shouted Pik. Quince was excited by the warfare and tried to break free. One of Tuxedo's wild shots burnt the lock off for him. Quince snuck out and watched Tuxedo. Quigley followed closely.  
"So wh-what if you were? This wi-wi-will make you go qui-qui-quicker, just like th-th-thwhite pikmin," Tuxedo said. Quigley frowned.  
"What do you mean?" called Mipki.  
"We were going to use them as slaves when they had killed you lot, but now they have failed us. And you know what that means for Atlantis, don't you Pik?" said Tuxedo. Quince was shocked.  
"How could we let ourselves be used like that?" asked Quigley. Quince shook his head.  
"I don't know," he replied. Tuxedo cornered Pik.  
"You're dead now," he said. He pulled back his claw, and stabbed Pik through his left shoulder. Tuxedo growled in frustration. Pi was watching helplessly and couldn't take it. He ran out, holding something he had hidden since his father died. He remembered his last words: 'let out the anger within you'.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Pi, thrusting his amulet out in front of him. Tuxedo turned his head as a huge blast of flame erupted from the amulet, ripping off Tuxedo's head, flinging it out the Ultimate Device and, oddly, at Pimik's feet.  
"I-I-I ca-ca-canotdie!! I-I...am...TUXedooo..." sounded the head, slowly dying and letting blood dribble from underneath. Pimik was shocked, but kept moving. Tuxedo's body slowly wobbled as Pik held onto the wall behind him. Then, Tuxedo began to fall. Pik screamed.  
"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Quigley, jumping out of their hiding place to try and save Pik. He ran, and jumped. Usually, in a movie, they jump at the right time to push them out the way. Quigley was a bit early and landed a bit too far. Tuxedo fell onto both of them, crushing them under the weight of Tuxedo's armour.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Quince in anger, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME!! IT WAS MY FAULT!! Bulborian!! Bulborian!!" Quince slumped onto the road, sobbing to himself and swearing. Mipki slumped to her knees and started to cry. Pi was tired, and collapsed onto the floor as well.

Atlantis smiled to himself. Another race of pikmin was gone. He was truly a leader. But what he didn't know that a pikmin had stumbled onto the plains and collapsed in the heat. An orange pikmin walked over to them and helped them up.  
"Are you all right?" asked the orange pikmin.  
"I'm fine. I just need to get away," said the other pikmin.  
"What's your name?" asked the orange pikmin.  
"Do. Yours?" asked the other pikmin.  
"Joseph," replied the orange pikmin. Joseph pulled Do's arm over his shoulder, and started to help him walk to Tangerine Town.


	56. Part 5: Chapter 6: The Black One's Story

Part 5  
Chapter 6: Do, the last Black Pikmin  
Do sat with a cup of nectar in his two hands, sipping it down. Joseph watched him.  
"So you say the blue pikmin kidnapped you?" asked Joseph. Do took another sip.  
"That's what I said," Do replied. He took another sip.  
"Why?" asked Joseph.  
"How should I know? I escaped," Do replied to him. He drunk the last few drops of nectar.  
"More please," he said. Joseph took the cup away and filled it up with more nectar. Do looked around Joseph's house. It was orange. Everywhere was orange. The chairs they sat on were orange.  
"How did you make everything orange?" asked Do.  
"We use the juice of an orange of course," Joseph replied. He gave Do his cup, full of more nectar. Do began sipping again. Do noticed something. On the table not far away. there was a picture with Joseph and a familiar orange pikmin next to him.  
"Who's that with you in the picture?" asked Do. Joseph picked up the drawing and smiled.  
"He was my father," Joseph replied, showing Do the picture up close. Do looked at it.  
"What happened to him?" he asked.  
"He was killed, by blue pikmin," Joseph replied.  
"What happened?" asked Do, wondering how he knew the pikmin.  
"Well, there once was a council of pikmin. There were all types of pikmin there that controlled our lives. My father was one of them. But one day, the blue pikmin (can't remember his name) wanted to gain control over land. He wanted more power for the blue pikmin. The council refused. He started to go mad. He was then, not fired, but suspended. The pikmin was furious. So he attacked the council with blue pikmin, with help from the inside. He killed all the council pikmin. That's why we are like this now," explained Joseph. Do was astonished.  
"Ah. I remember the pikmin's name now. It was Atlantis I think," Joseph said. Do froze. His mind went crazy. He had flashbacks. 'Atlantis', said his mind, 'Atlantis'. He started to flash his mind full of pictures. 'Round table, red Pik, door's opening, stabbed, light, helmet thing'. Do put his hand to his face.  
"Are you okay?" asked Joseph. Do fainted and fell off the chair.

Niyosi squealed in pain. Kipnim was having a hard time hammering in the nails. The plates were drooling blood and Mipki couldn't look. Kipnim had stayed behind instead of leaving with Pimik. He had to concentrate, but blood had covered his hands.  
"Just one more..." Kipnim said to himself. He hammered in one last nail and Niyosi screamed in agony. Kipnim stood up from the work he had done. Niyosi now had two plates on his front and back. He was starting to look like Two. Niyosi screwed up his face in pain.  
"We should leave him to rest," Kipnim said to everyone. They all nodded.  
"And did anyone actual find a pikmin called Yinowin?" asked Kipnim. Everyone shook their head. Kipnim sighed.  
"I'm staying here," said Mipki. Kipnim nodded, and closed the door behind him. Mipki sat beside Niyosi's head. Niyosi opened one eye.  
"I can still hear," he said quietly, spluttering tears. Mipki held Niyosi in her arms as he began to cry.

Joseph woke Do with some smelling salts. Do opened his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" asked Joseph. Do opened his mouth.  
"Joseph," he said, "I'm your father."


	57. Part 5: Chapter 7: The Orange Attack

Part 5  
Chapter 7: The Orange Pikmin Attack  
Pimik walked out into the Cyan City. It had been quite a long journey through the Testimony Tunnels. The icy buildings shone in the cave. But now where? Where did Kastor say the High Atop Pool was. Pimik thought for a moment. Taffy knew what to do. "Excuse me sir!" he called to a passing pikmin, "but do you know where the High Atop Pool is?" The pikmin, looking as if everyone knew, pointed up. Pimik realised where they were. They started to march to the city gates.

They marched out into the sunlight as Pimik looked up at the winding paths of Mount Fearful. He straightened up.  
"Okay soldiers..." he started to say, but stopped when he saw a group of pikmin marching their way.  
"You changed your mind!" exclaimed Oil. Joseph nodded and stood proudly among his orange pikmin army.  
"I'm only doing this for other reasons, not just to help you," said Joseph.  
"You going our way?" asked Pimik. Joseph nodded. They started to march up the winding path.

Atlantis was pacing up and down. He was getting worried. He had killed Kastor and got rid of his pesky army too, but now he was in trouble. What if they sent a bigger army. Even though he was spawning more men than ever, there was the chance that...  
"Your majesty!" cried out one of his officers as they burst through Atlantis' doors.

"Attack!!" shouted Pimik. The cyan pikmin froze the lake once more and started to walk across. The orange pikmin following. Joseph smiled.  
"I need to go inside," said Pimik to him. Joseph looked at him.  
"Why?" asked Joseph.  
"I have...business," replied Pimik. Joseph opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. He only smiled and shook Pimik's hand.  
"Good luck," he said. Pimik smiled back and rounded up his team.  
"You lot are coming with me," he said.  
"Must we," protested Master Noymayi.

Atlantis was getting worried. He had had control for quite some time, but now it was a rebellion. Orange and Cyan? They barely even moved! Now they were against him! Every single race of pikmin was. But why? But then again... Atlantis ran to the chest of drawers beside his bed. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out his amulet. The Water Amulet. He put around his neck and pulled out his sword. He concentrated. Water gushed out of his sword tip. He still had it.

Pimik ran through the fighting and around the pikmin. He ran through the gate before being faced with a problem. The courtyard. He ducked behind a bush. The rest followed him.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Taffy asked. Pimik smiled.  
"I've been secretly researching," he told them, "I once made a tornado out of thin air. I couldn't tell how I did it, but I think I've found out how." Everyone looked at him oddly. Pimik dashed out of the bushes. He ran towards the groups of guards near the entrance. He took a breath of air, and blew as hard as he could. But instead of a small breeze, a huge gust of air blew the guards off their feet and into the castle wall. Pimik smiled and ran past them into the castle. The others followed.  
"Now see, he can do that," Taffy was saying, "but mine is much cooler."


	58. Part 5: Chapter 8: Retreat

Part 5  
Chapter 8: Retreat  
Joseph ran back and forth into the blue army. But he always kept away from cyan pikmin. This was because, obviously, he was blowing up continuously. Over and over again, blue pikmin were flung in all directions with burn marks all over. Orange used explosives. Cyan froze their enemies. But the blue pikmin were attacking too. They were tipping water over the edge of their battlements. The orange and cyan pikmin were going down in numbers and many were fleeing. An all out war was happening on the frozen High Atop Pool, but they weren't winning. Atlantis was angry for no apparent reason, and started down the corridors. He was ready to fight up front. Pimik was running the opposite way. Then they saw each other. Oil, Taffy and Master Noymayi were behind Pimik. Taffy was more excited than scared. Atlantis was shocked.  
"How'd you get in?" he asked.  
"Through the doors. And who might you be?" asked Pimik.  
"My name is Atlantis. King Atlantis," Atlantis replied. Pimik made no reaction to what he realized.  
"Well I'm Pimik. Some call me the leader of the green pikmin. Which is odd because I used to be a normal pikmin who liked to watch clouds. I had a spot at home, but you flooded it," Pimik said. Atlantis smiled.  
"So the green pikmin survived," Atlantis said. He laughed.  
"I have control over the cyan pikmin and am friends with the orange, yellow, purple and red pikmin," Pimik said.  
"And I thought that we killed them all," Atlantis said to himself out loud. Pimik couldn't tell if he was talking about the red pikmin or others...  
"So," Atlantis started, "now what?" asked Atlantis. Pimik pointed his finger at Atlantis.  
"I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted. Atlantis chuckled.  
"Me? A duel?" he answered.  
"If you don't want to..." Pimik began to say.  
"Turning down a challenge is a terrible offence," Atlantis said to him. He pulled his sword in front of him.  
"I accept," he replied. Pimik smiled. He turned to his gang.  
"You find the source of his armies," he said to them.  
"What?" asked Oil in surprise.  
"If we get rid of his armies, he won't be able to win the war," Pimik told them. They nodded in agreement. He turned back to Atlantis.  
"I have a wonderful tower for the occasion," Atlantis told Pimik.

Harry was gazing dreamily down the tunnel. He was sure he was going the right way. They had taken the right turns hadn't they? Kip and Nim were a bit tired and were sitting in some very comfortable seats. Pi was weak and Mipki was still with Niyosi. Kipnim was talking with Quince and trying to stop him thinking it was his fault. In fact, the whole of the Ultimate Device was in a depressing mood. The dim tunnels were making Harry tired. Then he could see a blue light. It was odd. At the end of the tunnel there was surely a blue light. He watched it. It was strange and mystical. He was thinking it may be sunlight, before he saw moving shapes.  
"Uh oh," he said aloud.  
"What's the matter?" asked one of the yellow pikmin. He pointed to the cyan city that they were headed for.  
"PULL THE BRAKES!!" Harry shouted. Two pikmin jumped to action. One soldier pulled a string which sounded a horn. The shapes were running, but the device wasn't stopping. The buildings were coming closer. And closer. And...

Pimik stood up on the tower top. Thunder clouds were rolling above. Pimik held the sword Atlantis had given him. The bowed to each other.  
"Ready?" asked Atlantis.  
"Ready," replied Pimik.  
"Then let us begin," Atlantis said. And with that, he jumped into the sword fight. Immediately, they clashed swords. They clashed swords again. Pimik was blocking all Atlantis' attacks. But Pimik had a strained look on his face.  
"It's a shame I'm a skilled swordsmin," Atlantis told him. Pimik wasn't listening. The clouds rumbled from above. Pimik clashed his sword with Atlantis'.  
"I SHALL WIN!" he shouted. But what he didn't know, was a black figure was slowly climbing up the very tower, that the two were sword fighting. And what they didn't know was that the figure had something orange, dangling from their neck...


	59. Part 5: Chapter 9: The Last Stand

Part 5  
Chapter 9: The Last Stand  
Harry stumbled onto his knees. He held his head in agony. Mipki stood up in the Minor Arcana. Which was odd when she was actually with Niyosi in one of buildings in the Major Arcana. Niyosi was next to her staring in a way that meant he had just woken up. Kipnim had a dazed look while Kip and Nim were under a large pile of papers. Pi was outside on the rock hard floor with a grazed knee. But above him was a few pikmin.  
"What's this fool playing at?" said one of them.  
"He should be punished," said another. They started to carry him away. Kipnim shook his head.  
"What happened?" he asked. He turned to the control panel. A small screen popped up.  
"Primary Self-Destruct Sequence Activated," spoke a robotic voice, "Termination in 60 Minutes."  
"60 MINUTES!! WE'VE ONLY GOT AN HOUR TO EVACUATE!!" screamed Kipnim.  
"WHAT!!" screamed Mipki. Niyosi stood up.  
"What?" he asked. Kip and Nim burst through the paper pile.  
"You know, we also have to evacuate the city. Who knows what kind of damage it could do," Kip said.  
"DARGH! WHAT ARE WE TO DO!!" screamed Harry. Kipnim stood up.  
"Are the engines working?" he asked. Harry checked the monitor.  
"No, but they only have minor damages," he replied.  
"Then, maybe if I fix them, then we could drive the Ultimate Device into the Tunnels of Testimony and let it explode out of harm's way," thought Kipnim. Harry thought to himself.  
"That might just work," said Harry. But a boom shocked them all. They turned to look outside. Pi looked up from his capturers. A Bulborian had burst through the wall. It opened its mouth and a laser beam hit one of the buildings, blowing it up. The capturers dropped Pi and ran. Mipki stared at it through the window.  
"Oh great. Now what?" said Harry.

Oil checked the coast was clear. Then they ran for it. If a soldier came while they were running, Taffy took care of it. They ran through the corridors and passed doors until one caught Taffy's eye. They backtracked to the odd dungeon door. They opened it, regardless of the sign that sat on the front. Inside, they walked along the corridor.  
"Wow," said Taffy, looking at the contraption. Oil looked at it sadly.  
"What the heck did they do!!" Master Noymayi exclaimed. Taffy touched the onion with his hand.  
"What is it?" he asked. Oil sighed unhappily. He knew why Taffy didn't recognize it.

"It's an onion," he said.

"What's an onion?" asked Taffy.

"An onion..." started Master Noymayi before he was interrupted by marching feet.  
"Oi!" shouted a voice. They turned around. A group of blue pikmin were standing with swords drawn.  
"Busted," Taffy said.

The thunder clouds rumbled from above. Clash. Clash. Pimik's and Atlantis' swords clashed once more. Atlantis was getting angrier and angrier about how long it was taking. Then came the chance. Atlantis clashed his sword with Pimik's and pushed it away before punching him in the stomach with the handle of his sword. Pimik staggered backwards and over the edge. he held on with his free hand.  
"Time for me to finish this," said Atlantis. But in the small second that Atlantis lifted his sword, Pimik blew as hard as he could. Atlantis flew back and hit the floor just centimetres from the edge. Pimik struggled back up and Atlantis pulled up his sword and they fought once more. Clash. Clash. Atlantis yawned. They clashed and clashed.  
"I've had enough of this," Atlantis said, and pulled out his portable ARM. He pulled the trigger.

Pimik gasped.

But not in shock or pain.

He gasped for life.

He gasped for his breath.

He gasped.

He fell onto the floor. Atlantis put away his sword and smiled. He walked away as Pimik clutched his heart. He felt it beating its last few. Beat. Beat. Beat.


	60. Chapter 10: The End

Chapter 10: The End

Atlantis chuckled as he walked to the stairs. He had won. But a plasma bolt shocked him. He looked at the holder.

"What?" he asked. The figure jumped up and stole Atlantis' sword. He then threw it off the edge.

"We meet again Atlantis," the figure said.

"Indeed we do. So what's your name?" asked Atlantis.

"I can agree, it's hard to tell us apart," said the figure, "I am Do."

"How come?" Atlantis asked, slowly reaching for his portable ARM.

"I'm not stupid," Do said and shot a plasma bolt at Atlantis' portable ARM. It pushed it off the edge. Do looked back at Atlantis.

"I remember," he said. Atlantis smiled crookedly.

"You know?" he asked.

"I know," replied Do. Atlantis gestured for him to continue.

"You killed us," Do started. Atlantis nodded.

"We were the council. But you killed us. However, we hung on by a small thread. And when you were about to finish us off, one of your professors, Neptune I believe, had an idea. A brilliant idea. He made us. He created our super technological bodies. But then he was appalled by your ideas. He went against you so you made him one of us as well. Then you sent us out like scouts. We found every race of pikmin and you followed. We found the purple pikmin and burned their village. We found the brown pikmin and burned their village too. But then something didn't go to plan. Neptune remembered what you had done. So you telepathically made us abandon him. But you didn't expect him to come back, did you? Well now I shall end you Atlantis. You and your deeds." Do drew his ARM. He tried to fire, but it was stuck. Atlantis laughed.

"Run out of plasma? Fool! You shall never defeat me! NEVER!!" Atlantis shouted. Do smiled.

"The point is I remembered. I remembered a lot. And I also remembered how we were chosen to be in the council," Do started to say, "I remembered what we can do!" Atlantis frowned. Then he realized what Do was saying.

"But there's no way you can do it. Using your power will result in you killing yourself as you can't hold yourself together with only those few plates. Do looked at him sternly.

"I have placed mines all around the outside of your castle. When I blow up, this whole castle collapses. And if you knew enough about me, you would know this," Do explained, and pulled out the Explosion Amulet. Atlantis gasped.

"And you should also have known what the emotion is that triggers this off," Do said. Atlantis stepped back.

"No," he said. Do glared at him.

"No!" he said.

"Fear," Do told him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Atlantis. Do smiled crookedly just before he exploded. Atlantis was engulfed in the fire and flames. The whole explosion engulfed the whole top of the tower. Then it set off three mines. Those set off another three. And another three. The mines went off going down the tower. It collapsed onto the rest of the castle. The castle collapsed slowly onto itself. Taffy screamed with Oil and Master Noymayi. The blue guards screamed as the roof collapsed on them. Taffy screamed before he, Master Noymayi and Oil were grabbed by something and pulled into somewhere, before darkness engulfed them. The fighting stopped at the castle's explosion, and Joseph looked up. Then he sighed.

"Oh well. I had a great life," he said. He dropped his sword as a large piece of the castle crushed him. The armies ran tot eh sides of the mountain, but found themselves slipping on the icy lake. The war was over, but for some reason, the mountain started to fall. The top sloped and the pikmin screamed as the mountain toppled over onto the ground.

Kipnim ran silently across the screaming and explosions. He ran round the side of the Ultimate Device with his tool box. It took quite some time. He stopped at the engines at the very back. He opened his tool box and started to repair. Kimin helped as she always did. They worked long and hard, the laser bulborian not finding and shooting them. Later, the engine was finished, They ran back round the side. But then it found them. It roared and scared them as it shot a beam, hitting the Ultimate Device. It looked at them. Kimin turned to Kipnim.

"Goodbye," she said, and ran off. She ran up to the laser bulborian and started to wave and shout. It chased after her. Kipnim sighed and ran back to the Minor Arcana.

"10 minutes until self-destruction," said the monitor. Kipnim stood at the front.

"Can you all please leave," he called everyone stared at him.

"What, you mean get out?" asked Pi. Kipnim glared at him. He pulled the city speaker's microphone out and spoke down it.

"Could everyone please evacuate the city. Please may everyone evacuate the city now," he spoke. The pikmin in the city heard this and ran for the exit doors around the walls. Everyone started to leave the Minor Arcana. Mipki stopped.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said. He shook his head.

"I won't," he replied. She left regretfully and Kipnim shut the door. He pulled out his mechanical com.

"Kimin?" he called down it.

"Yes?" she called back.

"I need you to do something..." he said.

Kimin ran for the Major Arcana with the laser bulborian in hot pursuit. The pikmin had totally evacuated it. The bulborian shot at her, but missed and made a hole in the Major Arcana. Kimin jumped through and the bulborian followed.

"I've done it," she said down her com.

"Great. Now make your way out without it following you," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have to do something," he replied.

"No, I know what your going to do," she said, "I'm not leaving you."

"But..." Kipnim protested.

"Your not leaving me on my own," she said. She burst through the Minor Arcana's door. Kipnim gasped. Kimin jumped on him and kissed him. He held her in his arms. They broke apart and Kipnim put her down. He pressed some buttons on the monitor and went back to kissing Kimin.

"30 seconds until self-destruction," said the monitor. Mipki sighed as the Ultimate Device rose into the air and shot down the Testimony Tunnels. It flew on and on as Kipnim and Kimin kissed. The laser bulborian roared in the Major Arcana.

"10...9," said the monitor. It rumbled down.

"5...4," it said. Down it went.

"3...2...1," it said. Then it exploded. The Ultimate Device exploded in bright light. It spread above ground. It spread down the tunnel. It spread right up to the mountain's wall where the Testimony Tunnels connected. It exploded. Mipki watched. Everyone watched. Then it shrank back down. It was a spectacular sight. Pi was impressed. But quickly turned scared. A large crack spreading across the mountain's wall. It spread. Then a distant explosion scared them. And then they screamed as the wall opposite the crack, cracked itself and widened. The mountain started to topple. It fell tot eh side, falling over like a bowling pin. It fell, crushing the land beyond. Everyone watched as it fell. Everyone watched the fall of Mount Creepsome.

Oil stepped outside. It was dusty. Taffy stepped out too. Then so did Master Noymayi. They looked around. Then they saw a familiar face.

"Is that...Pi?" asked Oil. Master Noymayi looked. Taffy was bewildered about who Pi was.

"Guys!" called the shadow. It ran up to them to reveal itself to be Pi after all. Oil hugged him, while Taffy shook his hand. Mipki ran up to them as well.

"Where's Pimik?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"Haven't the foggiest," said Taffy.

Pimik woke up. Gray was looking at him.

"Hello again," he said. Pimik grabbed his head.

"What do you want me for now?" asked Pimik.

"You're dead. You're in heaven," Gray said bluntly.

"WHAT!!" exclaimed Pimik, "Oh darn." He then saw some other pikmin. Some familiar pikmin. Pimik couldn't believe his eyes.

"Quigley!" he said, noticing the white pikmin.

"Hi," he replied.

"Kipki? You're dead?" he said, looking at the green pikmin.

"Nobody told you! I feel so neglected," she said.

"Kipnim! Kimin! Not you too," he said.

"Sorry. We did save everyone else you know," Kipnim said.

"Atlantis!" Pimik said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, I know," Atlantis replied.

"I killed him," said Do.

"Do! Pik! Nin! Ten! Min!" Pimik exclaimed. They all waved.

"Two!!" he exclaimed the loudest.

"Hi old friend," Two replied. Gray looked at Pimik.

"What?" asked Pimik, by the way Gray was looking at him.

"You said it yourself. I have every single pikmin power," Gray said. Pimik frowned.

"You have to return to the world above," said Gray. Pimik looked surprised and devastated.

"What! No!" he said. Gray sighed.

"They need you above, look," Gray said. And a picture appeared showing Mipki, Pi, Oil, Taffy, Master Noymayi, Kip and Nim crowded around something that they were looking through. Pimik was still devastated.

"But..." he tried to say. Everyone looked at him, saying he should go.

"But I want to stay with you guys," Pimik protested.

"You must," Gray said. Pimik sighed.

"Fine," he said, "I'm going to miss you guys a lot," he said. Everyone waved to him. Gray took hold of his hands and closed his eyes. Pimik closed his eyes too. Everyone shouted goodbye to him as he felt a whoosh of air take him up.

"Pimik?" called a voice. Pimik opened his eyes.

"You're alive!" shouted Mipki and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!!" she cried. Everyone smiled at him.

"Well I'm back," Pimik said. Everyone joined into one big hug. They laughed.

"No you don't!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked round. Something pulled itself up from the rubble. It was metal, just like Pi Snr. But it was very crudely built. A blue pikmin sat inside the top part.

"Atlantis?" called Pimik.

"I am his son! Pacific!" shouted the pikmin. The robotic suit moved forward.

"I am here to avenge my father's death! Which means, kill you!" shouted Pacific. Everyone looked at each other. Pacific smiled.

"Well," said Taffy, "here we go again!"


End file.
